Blaine and the boys
by Miss Elenath
Summary: Blaine has a crush on Sam, doesn't know if he's over Kurt yet and furthermore gets the (good? bad?) advice to date someone else completely as a rebounce. Will this end well?
1. Not dating

Blaine has a crush on Sam, doesn't know if he's over Kurt yet and furthermore gets the (good? bad?) advice to date someone else completely as a rebounce. Will this end well?

Note: There will be Klaine, Bick (Blaine & Nick Warbler) and Blam in it. You have been warned.

**Blaine and the boys**

„Sexy!"

Blaine bit his lip and hoped Sam wouldn't realise that his enthusiastic reaction was kind of over the top for a best friend. Well, yeah, Sam knew about Blaine's crush on him but that didn't justify comments like that.

"Right?", Sam said, turning himself around in front of his cupboard mirror. He wore a suit and it _really_ fitted him well. He smoothed his jacket and grinned to himself.

"Brit's family will probably never let me go", he said. "I just hope they won't insist on us marrying, too."

"You kind of did that already", Blaine said, silently sighing. Sam and his girlfriend Brittany would be attending the wedding of her cousin this Saturday and he wasn't invited. Not that he wanted to be there, with Sam and Brittany dancing…

"That was an apocalyptic action, that doesn't count", Sam said, flexing his biceps. "For the record, if a meteor would crash onto the earth now and we only had ten minutes to live or so I would totally marry you."

"Well… thank you. I guess", Blaine said and no, he was _not_ blushing. Sam could talk a donkey's hint leg off when nobody stopped him. Blaine shifted uncomfortably on the bed he was sitting on.

"Although ten minutes aren't enough to get ready to marry. Maybe we would just get it on."

"Hmhm", Blaine made, looking at his fingers. The situation was only that much away from getting awkward – okay it already was – and he seriously considered reminding Sam that his words were not helping.

"Do you think I'm hot?" Sam took off his jacket and stared at his white shirt in the mirror.

Blaine cleared his throat. "You know I do."

"How would I know? You never tell me."

"Sam… remember last week? When we talked about… my crush..." Blaine mumbled the last words.

"Of course I remember. But you haven't acted different since then", Sam said.

Blaine frowned to himself. Why would he act different?

"So maybe you've realised I'm not that attractive anyway." Sam kept on talking. He turned around and spread his arms. "Well?"

"Well…" Blaine said, looking at Sam's expectant face. "You are. You are so hot I regularly have to catch my breath and remind myself to not stare at you. Happy now?"

"Yes!" Sam clenched his fists and grinned like an idiot. Then he started to undo the buttons on his shirt and Blaine discreetly turned around. No, that boy really had no sense of awkwardness at all.

"So what will you do tomorrow?", he asked while Blaine was busy browsing a comic book he'd found lying on Sam's bed.

"I don't know. Homework, I guess", Blaine said. "Maybe go for a coffee at the Lima Bean."

"Just don't fall in love with other guys."

"Okay, Sam, that's enough", Blaine said. He put the comic down and turned around to look at the blond boy who was in everyday clothes now, putting his suit on a coat hanger.

"What?", he asked.

"It's really nice that you are okay with my crush but I'm not okay to constantly talk about it", Blaine said.

"Dude, I was joking."

"Well, stop it. And just for _your_ record: If I'd fall in love with another boy and would want to date him, that's okay. That won't change anything between us, Sam, because _we are not dating_."

"Duh. If we were I wouldn't let you go to that bar were all the Warblers are."

Blaine sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face. Maybe it was time to go home, let Sam get off of all that sugar he was on due to the cookies they had eaten.

"But I get it, okay", Sam said. "You can go wherever you want. Just remember the Warblers are cheaters. I'm just saying!", he added as he met Blaine's eyes. He sat down next to him.

"If you would date one of them they would break your heart and then I'd have to comfort you again, just like after your breakup with Kurt, it's history repeating itself", Sam said, gesturing and looking around the room.

"That's not gonna happen", Blaine said.

"Do you still love Kurt?"

"Sam, I think Brittany is waiting for you call, look!" Blaine gave Sam his phone that had laid on his bedside table with one missed call from the mentioned girl. The blond boy took it and got up, so Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to think about Kurt right now. Only for two month now he had finally managed to not think of him every day and the pain had faded away, leaving slight regret and guilt because the breakup had been Blaine's fault. Of course it was useless to blame himself, so he just avoided thinking about it.

And he wouldn't tell Sam. They've been through this before and at this time it only would be weird, considering the fact that Blaine could easier let go of Kurt when he thought of Sam and how his hands would feel on his body.

"So! Where were we?" Sam threw his phone on the bed and himself right next to it. Unfortunately, the phone dashed above the surface and fell to the ground on the other side.

"Oh damn", Sam said, slightly bending over to look at it. Blaine pulled his legs up and leaned against the head piece behind him.

"Never mind, it looks okay", Sam said. He folded his arms behind his neck and laid back, staring at the ceiling for a moment. Then his eyes fell on Blaine, his head turning a bit.

"And?"

"What?", Blaine wanted to know. He felt silly sitting while Sam was lying, but that was his crush speaking, he certainly wouldn't lay down now and cuddle up to Sam, that was just… not an option.

"Do you still love him?"

"I don't know", Blaine said, honestly meaning it. Sam nodded and looked at the ceiling again. They went silent for a few moments. Blaine relaxed a bit and rested his head on the bed piece, too.

"It's complicated. Because we never really talked about it. First Kurt was so mad and after that all our meetings were kind of superficial and we were avoiding topics that would bring back the pain", he said, and even quieter: "It doesn't feel like it's over."

"Do you think… you will be back together at some point?"

Blaine shrugged. "Only a month ago I would've said yes. But now I think… maybe it feels like that because we haven't had a real closure."

"Hm", Sam made. Blaine sighed again with relief. It felt good talking about stuff, it always did and still he postponed it every time until the last minute, until someone made him to.

"Well, maybe…", Sam started. Blaine turned his head to meet his gaze, and Sam lifted himself up onto his elbows.

"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to date someone. I mean, so you can see if this is what you want or if you want Kurt back", he said.

"I wouldn't want to date somebody just for that", Blaine said, feeling his cheeks heat up. He avoided Sam's eyes now because both of them knew that the only person Blaine would consider dating was in this very room, was straight, had a girlfriend, and what not.

"Why? You can't always wait for feelings, sometimes you have to make them. What about Sebastian?"

"I thought the Warblers were all cheaters?"

"Yeah, well, maybe that makes it okay to test-date him, doesn't it?"

"No!", Blaine said, shaking his head.

"People always have dates without knowing whether they'll love the other person or not. Hey, what about a blind date!?" Sam sat up straight now and rubbed his hands. "I can help you find someone. We can go to the Lima Bean right now!"

"Sam…"

But there was no stopping the blond now and Blaine gave in, letting himself be dragged to the café.

He just hoped it wouldn't get too awkward.


	2. The Lima Bean

**Chapter 2** – The Lima Bean

The Lima Bean was busy as usual on a Friday afternoon. Normally Blaine would've enjoyed being here, the scent of coffee welcoming him right after entering. But today Sam's hand on his shoulder edged him gentle yet determinded to the tables.

"Dude, I get the orders, you sit down and take a look around what hotties you wanna date. Not me, though, I'm only the adviser today."

Blaine gave Sam an annoyed look but the blond already was on his way to the counter. So Blaine sat down on a free table and watched Sam getting in line. Just then his friend turned around, catching his eye and pointing at himself, then shaking his head. Blaine rolled his eyes and looked around. There were several other guys here. Some wore a Dalton uniform though Blaine didn't recognised their faces. Yes, some were cute but... he couldn't date someone just for the purpose of rebounding and then drop them like a hot potato. That just didn't seem right.

But on the other hand he needed a distraction from mostly Sam and also, of course, Kurt. And as Sam had said earlier, sometimes feelings developed while already dating someone.

Maybe it was worth a shot?

"So, who will it be?" Sam sat down on a chair besides him and slid a coffee mug to Blaine.

"Not so fast", Blaine said. "We just got here."

"What about him? Isn't he cute?" Sam pointed to a boy next to their table. Blaine shook his head.

"Not really."

"Then... him?" Sam nodded to someone walking to the counter. Again, Blaine disapproved. After more offers they agreed to disagree concerning taste in men and Blaine leaned back in his chair, sighing. Why couldn't just Kurt come back and everything would be like it had been?

"So? What's your decision?"

"Damn it, Sam..."

"Just go and ask someone, how hard can it be? It's not like much depends from it!"

"Yeah, well, then why don't you go and ask someone out?", Blaine snapped. He immediatly regretted it, since Sam had a girlfriend and everything, but his best friend put down his coffee and got up, hands rubbing.

"I will, and I will do it for you. Watch me!"

And Blaine did. Sam walked right up to the table where a boy was sitting that Blaine had rated as 'not bad' and got into a talk with him. It looked so easy when he did it... and he looked really sexy... wait was Sam flirting with that guy?

Blaine squinted his eyes but in that moment Sam slightly nodded to him and the other boy turned to look.

Cold water rushed through Blaine's guts. That was Nick, an old Warbler mate of him. He hadn't recognised him from the side and without his uniform and now it was too late. He waved happily and got up, only to sit down opposite to Blaine a few seconds later.

"Blaine! How are you doing?"

"Uhm... good. How are you doing, with The Warblers and everything, uhm..."

_Awkward_. Not only had the New Directions – Blaine and Sam actually *cough* – convicted The Warblers of cheating at Sectionals, also Sam had talked to Nick with the intent of finding a date for Blaine and well... okay actually Blaine didn't know about the boys's sexuality but what were the odds of him being gay or bi?

"Good, good. Okay, we're suspended but that's what happens if you use steroids. I wasn't pleased with that but I did what Hunter told us to... stupid, I know. But you know what happened to Trent when he refused to dope."

"Yeah", Blaine said. "Is he back on the team now?"

"Nobody is", Nick shook his head. Then he started to talk about some teacher from Dalton who has had a nervous breakdown and as much as Blaine wanted to hear that, he looked over to the other table in expectation to see Sam. But he was gone. Blaine looked around and didn't see him anywhere, so he sent him a text asking what was going on.

"And your friend told me you thought I was cute? Did you think that already back at Dalton?"

"Uhm... well... kind of." No need to lie and 'cute' wasn't hurting anybody, right?

"Wow! Who would've guessed. The king of The Warblers..."

"I wasn't 'the king'", Blaine said.

"But you were the top dog", Nick laughed. "So it didn't work out with Kurt?"

Suddenly Blaine found himself talking about Kurt once again. Not whining (totally not whining) but maybe a little self-pity was involved. In between he got Sam's text wishing him a great evening. He clearly thought Blaine had a date now, and it twinged his stomach that Sam was so supportive. After all that hinting to Blaine's crush it had been easy to convince himself that they were flirting... just a little bit of course.

But the most unexpected thing happened when Nick had finished his coffee and leaned somewhat forwards.

"So... is this already the date, or...?"

Blaine opened and closed his mouth, speechless for some seconds. Then he braced himself.

"Wait, are you actually interested?"

"Of course I am!" Nick laughed. "I just never thought I would stand a chance with Blaine Anderson."

"Wow, that's... I'm honoured. And slighly confused. I didn't know you were interested in boys at all."

"Few know that, mostly because no one cares. But it's okay." Nick waved aside.

Blaine exchanged numbers with his former schoolmate and also made a date for the next day, Saturday.

Then he rushed back to Sam's house because he was not okay with being left on such a short notice... or rather without any notice at all.

And he missed Sam.

But that was insignificant and also very unreasonable given the fact that they had been separated for, what, an hour now?

"Dude, what are you doing back here?", Sam greeted him as he opened the door. "What about your date?"

"I have one tomorrow, that's enough", Blaine said.

"Uh, don't be too excited", Sam sarcastically said but let him come in nonetheless. They went upstairs to his room where Sam's game console was on pause. Sam sat down on his bed (no other sitting opportunities were given in this room) and picked up his controller, but then turned to Blaine.

"So you knew that guy already? As soon as he saw you he jumped up, screaming your name. Totally forgot me."

"Don't be jealous, Sam, it's just because I was, quote: the top Warbler dog", Blaine grinned, putting off his jacket.

"Ah, a Warbler boy then." Sam stared at the floor.

"Yes. Why?"

"Cheaters, all of them", Sam mumbled.

"Sam...? You said yourself..."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get too involved. Never forget who you really and truly love." He pointed at himself and grinned.

Blained tilted his head, taking a moment to decide whether this was cute or highly inappropiate. Oh, whatever, it's Sam! Blaine smiled and went for a hug. Sam shouldn't say those things if he didn't want more attention than he already got.

But Sam closed his arms around Blaine and held him close, actually stroking his back. Blaine closed his eyes and nuzzled into Sam's shoulder.

"You make it hard for me to forget that", he said.

"That's my duty."

"No, it's not."

"I just really like you and the way you like me."

Blaine couldn't help but giggle, his head floating with adrenalin or hormones or whatever made you feel dizzy from love.

"Is that a confession?", he asked, opening his eyes and turning his head slightly to take a look at Sam's lips which were way too close to his face.

"No, don't get any wrong ideas", Sam said. Blaine bit on his lip, disappointment rushing through his body and absorbing all happy feelings from it. He pulled back from Sam and even sat back so they wouldn't touch at all.

"Okay", he said, looking at the TV screen. A guy was lying in his own blood there, and Blaine knew exactly how he felt.

"I'm sorry, Blaine", Sam said. "I didn't want to... sometimes I don't know where to draw the line. I'm sorry."

"It's okay", Blaine said again, what of course was a lie. Tomorrow he would meet Nick and maybe – hopefully – fall in love with him. Let all this unrequited love be over as soon as possible, please.


	3. Bromance

**Chapter 3** – Bromance

On Saturday Blaine tried not to think about Sam being with Brittany. Instead he got ready for his date with Nick – at the Lima Bean again, very inventive – and spent a great amount of time telling himself that everything would work out well if he only was patient enough to go through that rough phase.

Sigh.

One text to Sam was okay though. _Have a nice day don't drink too much_.

As he entered the Lima Bean Nick wasn't here yet, so Blaine got his usual coffee order – medium drip – and sat down on a table. How many times had he been here with Kurt? Countless times.

Why did he even bother to date? He should just take a timeout from all this stuff. It even would be healthy to keep his distance to Sam, just until he got over his feelings for him.

But who was he kidding... that wouldn't happen.

"Blaine! Hey!" Nick came to the table, smiling brightly. Blaine smiled back, and it wasn't hard. He had always liked Nick and it was nice to talk about old times. Plus he _was_ cute.

Two hours later they left the café and Blaine cheked his phone. He had missed some messages and that actually was a good thing, meaning he totally had forgotten the world around him.

'_I'm the driver I won't drink naything'_

'_r u already on your date'_

'_Blaine you ok'_

'_blaine?'_

Whoooops. He quickly texted back _'don't worry I'm still with Nick having a blast'_ and returned his attention to the mentioned boy. Just half a day without having to wonder if Sam could ever return his feelings, was that too much to ask.

It apparantly was. His phone buzzed.

'_just don't kiss him ok'_

What the heck? Blaine gestured Nick to go on talking about Hunter's anger management class and answered Sam.

'_i can kiss who ever i want. Stop that shit sam ur not my boyfriend remember'_

Yes, Blaine's attention was back to the blond boy who right now was dancing with his girlfriend and making weird comments about Blaine's love life. That was so not fair. Blaine liked Nick and he wanted to give him a chance!

'_i'm you platonic boyfriend'_ was Sam's answer. Uhu.

Blaine looked at Nick, his stomach twirling upside down, but not because of the dark haired boy. He didn't hear a word from what he was saying, he simply nodded along. His mind was wrapped around Sam's statement not knowing how to answer that, hell, not knowing what to think of that. He was sure it was just Sam's lack of knowing social regulations and was meant friendly and supportive but... platonic boyfriend, what even...?

'_there's no such thing and even if it was a platonic boyfriend wouldn't have a say in kissing matters, too'_ he eventually tipped into his phone.

'_brit says there is such thing my friend. It's official now platonic boyfriend'_

'_I thought you didn't want to drink?'_

Blaine sighed and shook his head, putting his phone away. Brittany and Sam together always resolved in something crazy and he really didn't want to know what their next idea would be. He gathered all his energy to concentrate on Nick while they were walking through a park, enjoying some spring air. And yes, he ignored the buzzing of his phone on purpose now.

They sat down on a bench and Nick said: "You must be tired of hearing all that Dalton stuff. What is going on in your life?"

"Nothing really, I... just looking for colleges and everything", Blaine said. He told Nick about the official differences between Nyada and NYU and how he'd applied to both colleges. But it was exhausting not to think of Sam. As they decided to part – without a kiss – Blaine was sure that this had been it, his chances with Nick had been ruined thanks to his lack of enthusiasm.

But really it was Sam's fault.

On his doorstep Blaine took a look at his phone and Sam's last text (_'its okay you can still tell me how hot I am'_) and started to accept that Sam simply needed the affirmation that somebody liked him. That was the only explanation for this madness.

In his room Blaine lay down on the bed and decided to only get up when there was a valuable reason such as food.

Or Sam. Sam coming over... telling him that he was joking about the _platonic_ part... just be boyfriends... And then he would kiss Blaine and all that was good in this world would be here and fairies would dance and fireworks would explode and everything...

But Sam was at a wedding with Brittany and Blaine remained alone. Naturally he thought of what would have been if he hadn't cheated on Kurt. Would they still be together... or not? Kurt had a new life in New York now and maybe would've left Blaine sooner or later. That had been his worry all along.

Blaine sighed and decided to watch _Moulin Rouge_. But as he rummaged through his DVDs_ Lord Of The Rings_ fell into his hands. He hadn't seen this for ages plus it was more his kind of movie. _Moulin Rouge_ was something Kurt had declared as their movie, what of course had been great and super romantic but oh welll... Kurt wasn't here.

* * *

A few weeks later Blaine was getting ready for his usual Saturday night date with Nick. It had turned out he hadn't scarred him away. Something had turned out good in the end and he would be a fool to throw it away.

Plus it really helped to minimize his thoughts about Kurt and gave him an outlet for some feelings that Sam stimulated in his body. Of course it also meant he spent less time with Sam but that was good, too... right?

Hair all gelled, men parfume on his skin and a new button-down shirt under his jacket he left the house and headed for the car. But just as he got in, Nick called to cancel the date because he wasn't feeling well. Blaine offered to come to his house but Nick said he just wanted to sleep. That left Blaine two options... spent the night alone or ask Sam if he had plans.

Tough decision.

"Uh, someone dressep up for a night in", Sam said as he opened the door.

"I was going to go out with Nick", Blaine said. "But he couldn't make it."

"So I'm only second choice? Thanks a lot, dude." Sam smiled but Blaine wasn't sure if that was a covering smile. He stepped in and said:

"You know that's not true."

"Yeah... I know. Come on, let's eat something. I cooked."

"You cooked? When and... why?"

"I was bored."

Blaine lifted his eyebrows but followed Sam into the kitchen. The table was set for two and there was actually a candle burning. A hot rush went through Blaine's body.

"Is Brittany coming over?", he asked. "Cause I don't want to bother you."

"No."

"So..." Blaine gestured to the table as Sam went to the kitchen stove.

"Oh, yeah... I was bored."

"So you decided to set up a table and wait if someone comes to your house, right into your kitchen and eats with you?"

"I was going to ask you anyway. You just wrote me first."

"But Sam... this clearly looks like a date set-up."

"You like it?" Sam waggled his eyebrows.

"No, I..."

"Don't shit your pants, dude, it's a bro-date. Platonic and everything."

"Uhu", Blaine made, sitting down. "Is this kind of a game to you? Because this is really... it's too much, Sam."

Sam got silent and watched his pan. The he put the spatula down and inhaled before he faced Blaine directly.

"I'm sorry, I... didn't think..."

"It's really nice of you to be supportive and everything", Blaine said. "But at some point being supportive starts to feel like leading me on."

"Blaine, you know I would never do that!" Sam looked really disturbed. He switched off the stove and sat down on the chair. "You have a boyfriend, I have a girlfriend, the facts are clear! Just a... bro-date", he added mumblingly.

"Sam", Blaine said midly and reached over the table to touch Sam's hand. "There is no such thing. No matter what Brittany says, believe me."

"But everybody is always talking about 'bromance'", Sam said.

Baine chuckled. "Still doesn't include dates or callimg themselves platonic boyfriends."

"Then what's the difference to a normal friendship?"

Blaine found himself at a loss of words. He had never really thought about the definition of 'bromance' because everybody just knew what it meant...

"Best friends?", he said, shrugging.

Sam grunted. He withdrew his hand from Blaine's touch and looked into his lap. Then he got up, took the pan from the stove anad shoved it violently into the sink. Brown rice grains flew around.

"Sam!" Blaine was immediatly on his feet but then stopped in his motions. He didn't even know why Sam was upset so how could he know what to say to help...

"Sam...?"

The blond boy rested his hands on the sink and sighed, his shoulders going down. Then he turned his head slightly to Blaine.

"I just wished I was gay."

"No one can choose that and honestly, Sam... you're okay as you are!" Blaine went to his friend and lifted his hand, only hesitating for a second before putting it on Sam's shoulder. Squeezing it.

"It's okay. I love you no matter what."

"That's just it", Sam said, turning around. Blaine took his hand back. "Do you think I don't see the look on your face when I talk about Brit? Or when we're close and then there is this moment, and it always comes sooner or later, were your face just shifts and you draw back? It's hurting you!"

"It really is okay", Blaine repeated. "This is not your business. Plus, I have Nick now!" He smiled a little bit even though it felt totally wrong.

"Hm", Sam made, staring into the air. Blaine laid his hand back on Sam's arm and shook it lightly.

"Come on, let's just order pizza and watch a DVD."

Sam reluctantly agreed and later Blaine justified their close sitting position (arms touching _the whole time_) with the fact that he wanted to comfort Sam. Why Sam was the one needing comfort and not Blaine was something to think about another time.


	4. New York

Thank you for your reviews! I know the chapters are short but I'm trying to update every day so that's hopefully making up for it.

Warning: there will be Klaine in this chapter (Don't know why I feel this needs a warning lol but here you go)

**Chapter 4** – New York

Summer was approaching fast now. Blaine had talked to Kurt the other day and decided to pay him a visit in New York. With Nick's approval of course. Blaine really couldn't say if things were getting more serious between them or not. Maybe after he've had his closure with Kurt. Because that's what this was all about, right? How likely was it to get back together with him... and would Blaine actually still want that?

He was still waiting for college responses. At the same time he sat down with Sam to help him send his away, applying for some scholarships in Columbus, Baltimore, Philadelphia and New York. The whole time he had the biggest lump in his throat and chest, knowing that they would definitively not go to the same college and very likely not even live in the same city. Even Philadelphia was too far away from New York to visit regularly but Blaine pushed Sam to apply in all those cities to have more chances of succes.

It was only now and then that he remembered the future would also mean the end of his relationship with Nick who still had a year at Dalton.

"I'm really freaked out about that whole long distance thing", Blaine said to Sam who was mushing some vegetables in a mixer.

"Because that's what broke you and Kurt up", Sam nodded. There was a pause while the mixer was going, then he poured two glasses of green juice that Blaine was definitively not looking forward for to drink.

"It just can't work", Blaine said. Sam gave him a glass and sat down on the kitchen table, silently nipping on his... Blaine didn't even know what it was. He sniffed it and politley drank some (tasted like Banana? But it was green... what the hell?) and inconspiciously didn't touch it again.

"So... what about... us?" Sam didn't meet his eyes.

Blaine sighed. "I don't know. I don't wanna think about it."

Sam went silent, drinking his juice and looking around the kitchen. Blaine could literally feel his heavy thoughts. As much as he wanted to encourage him that they would stay in contact, he couldn't do it. How often had he promised that to someone and then it hadn't worked out? Sometimes he even knew it wouldn't and he still had assured it just to comfort himself and the other person. But he couldn't do this with Sam, even a friendly, comforting lie would feel wrong between them.

* * *

When he flew to New York his thoughts were with Nick. He had taken Blaine to the airport and waved him goodbye, and for the first time Blaine had felt a deeper connection between them than just a rebound. He knew he would miss Nick in NY, his comforting touch and optimism.

But on the other hand he would meet Kurt and his stomach was pitching the closer he got to the Big Apple.

The biggest surprise was to find Santana was living with Rachel and Kurt in their loft.

"Other gay!", she greeted him.

"Hey, Santana! How are you doing?"

She took his question very seriously and started to tell details from her job and apparantly a hooker Rachel had dated (Blaine looked questioningly at her but she waved it aside) and soon Blaine stopped listening. Mostly because Kurt pulled him to his bedroom that was separated from the others by curtains and started kissing him as soon as they were out of sight.

Oh sweet lord, how Blaine had missed those kisses and he honestly couldn't tell how often he had dreamed to feel them on his lips again, just once again. In the first moments he couldn't think and it felt like time had been turned back. Like there were only Kurt and him in the whole world.

But then the memory of Nicks taste in his mouth aroused and suddenly Kurt felt so alien. As his hand slipped under Blaine's shirt, Blaine stopped him and took a step back.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"What does it look like?", Kurt said, giggling and approaching him again. Blaine closed his eyes and took another step back although it felt like his legs were attached to the floor and he had to lift them with every muscle he could find in his body. This ought to be the hardest thing he'd ever done.

"No. I came to New York to talk to you."

"Really?", Kurt said, caught between smiling as if he didn't believe Blaine and looking at him seriously.

"If I remember right, you were the one who didn't want to let me go after the wedding that didn't happen", he added.

Blaine nodded. "But that was also months ago. Things happened... "

"Who is it? Do I know him?" Kurt crossed his arms and studied Blaine's face.

But Blaine hadn't forgotten that only thin curtains separated them from Santana's prying ears and he shook his head.

"Can we talk about that somewhere else?"

So they went to a café, luckily not the one they had been in right before they broke up. It was very convenient for Blaine that they were in public now, meaning Kurt couldn't try anything. Because Blaine didn't know how long he would be able to resist.

"What about... weren't you dating someone?", Blaine asked after they got their drinks.

"Yeah... I was."

"Didn't work out?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and played with his straw. "I just realised I'm not over you."

"Aww..." Blaine's heart jumped. He couldn't believe Kurt was actually saying what he was saying.

"You will come to New York, won't you? I kind of thought that we..." Kurt shrugged again and met Blaine's eyes.

"I don't know. Love you till the end of time and everything", he said, voice rough. Blaine felt his eyes watering up. Woah. He didn't expect this at all. Kurt wanted him back, _Kurt_! After all Blaine had done to him.

"What about trust?", he said quietly. "Do you think you can trust me again?"

"I want to try", Kurt said.

Blaine inhaled deeply and leaned back. Drank a sip from his cocktail. It was a good choice to drink a non-alcoholic one because he needed his mind clear and conscious right now. Although everything started to blur even without drugs in his system.

The most disturbing thing was that he knew he had to reject Kurt. No, not 'had to' but he didn't want to keep on walking this path. He would never be in a romantic relationship with Sam, and with Nick it wasn't as intense as with Kurt in the beginning and it still felt nice kissing Kurt _but_... He didn't feel the spark between them anymore. It belonged to the past. Holding on to something was had been great just because there wasn't anything comparable in his life wasn't the solution.

"So?" Kurt leaned forward and grabbed Blaine's hand that lay on the table. Blaine shifted a little bit towards him, too, and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Kurt", he said.

Kurt let go of his hand and leaned back.

"It's just... it doesn't feel right anymore. Do you think it does? When you are really honest to yourself?"

"I don't know."

"You were the best thing that happened to me in my whole life", Blaine said.

"But?"

"It's just... it's over." Tears ran over his cheek, he couldn't control it. So that was really it. Without desperation or drama, yet his heart felt like it contained sadness and nothing else. If only yesterday someone would have said to him he would break up with Kurt for good the moment he arrived in New York, Blaine would've thought they were crazy.

But here he was, doing exactly that.

"I... I don't know anything anymore. I need to be alone." Kurt got up, grabbed his jacket and stormed out. Blaine felt the urge to go after him but forced himself to stay in his chair. When he got his wallet out, his hands were shaking. Kurt might needed alone time to deal with it, Blaine needed to talk to someone.

So he reached for his phone.


	5. Abandonment Issues

Thank you all for your reviews! I'm suprised to see those positive reactions to the Blaine/Nick thing. I have to admit I'm using Nick a bit, after all I'm a Blammer with all my heart but... let's see what I can do for you. :-)

**Chapter 5** – Abandonment Issues

Two weeks later Blaine got the answers from Nyada and NYU at the same day – both were accepting him! To celebrate it he went to Breadstix with Nick, Sam and Brittany.

"This place is genius", Brittany said as they sat down. "Since Santana isn't in Lima anymore I only come here twice a week."

"Poor little soul", Nick said.

"I'm not poor", Brittany said. "And whenever I need money Lord Tubbington gives me some."

"Wait... the cat?"

Brittany nodded. "He puts it on my bedside table at night and says it's from my parents but I know it's him. He's been working extra shifts on the mouse graveyeard lately. Lady Tubbington has started to complain that she's lonely."

"I won't ask anything anymore", Nick said. Blaine grinned at him. He's been feeling light and actual happy during the whole last week after the main sadness about Kurt being gone forever had lifted. Now he knew for sure it had been the right decision.

Of course there still was the thing with Sam, simply consisting of the fact that Blaine still hadn't got a hold of his feelings for him and sometimes wondered if he was cheating on Nick thinking about Sam or cheating on Sam when he was with Nick.

Talk about complicated.

Blaine blamed himself. Right after he had broken up with Kurt he instinctively had called Sam because he was the one Blaine talked with about everything, the one he felt closest to. But he really should have called Nick, that would've been a perfect opportunity to bond more. But no... stupid instincts.

And it hurt to watch Sam being with Brittany. Blaine took Nicks hand and focused on the good things in his life.

"I still have to decide where I will go to. I'd prefer Nyada but... Kurt is there so..."

"You can't avoid the school just because your ex goes there", Nick said. "And what are the chances to meet him anyway? It's a big school."

"Yeah, come on, Blaine, you've always wanted to go there. It's where you belong!", Sam said.

"You are probably right", Blaine said, sighing.

"So Nyada it is!" Sam raised his glass and the others followed his example.

After they had eaten Brittany started to talk about her cats again and how she needed to go home and check on them. Since she had two of them that was her usual reason to not stay very long somewhere and Blaine had too often watched her and Sam walking away from him.

So he was pretty surprised when Sam hesitated.

"Already, Brit? We haven't even had desert", he said.

"But Lady Tubbington is lonely!"

"Can't she survive thirty more minutes?"

"Sam, do you want her to love you? And put in a good word for you with Lord Tubbington? You have to spend every free minute with her!"

"I also would like to spend time with my friends before we get seperated next year", Sam said.

Blaine bit his lip. They hadn't talked about the future after they had sent away Sam's applications but they would need to. The more time passed, the more melancholic Sam seemed and that could be the reason.

"Sam, you're really disappointing me. And the cats."

Sam sighed and met Blaine's eyes, apologising silently. Then he put money on the table and got up, while Brittany already was on their way out.

"See you tomorrow?", Sam asked.

"Right", Blaine said. And then his best friend was gone and the world was a little darker. As cheesy as that sounded.

"Why does he let himself be treated that way?", Nick wanted to know. "And that wasn't even the first time."

"Sam loves her, he would never leave her. Or anyone, I guess." Blaine thought back if Sam had ever left someone... No. He had only been left or cheated on. Not a very happy record.

"Oh, he's one of that people, too good for this world et cetera?"

"It's not always easy to make decisions regarding love", Blaine defended Sam.

Luckily Nick let it go and they went home, too, to look into Nyada brochures.

* * *

"So, was Lady Tubbington okay yesterday?", Blaine asked as they settled down in Sam's room, a big bowl of fruit salad on the bed between them.

"Of course she was", Sam said, putting some salad on a plate and giving it to Blaine before taking something for himself.

"Do you..." Blaine stopped and pursed his lips, not sure how to approach the subject. Sam never talked bad about anyone but he had to have some negative feelings about Brittany.

"What?"

"Uhm, I'm don't want to trash anything but... I mean the way Brittany is with the cats...?"

"She's adorable, isn't she?" Sam smiled.

"Hm, okay, and the way she is with you...?"

"What about it?"

"She wasn't very nice yesterday, Sam."

"Don't say that! She was concerned about the cat that _I _gave to her. It's our fake family!"

Blaine sighed and ate some apple pieces.

"I have been a jerk about her cat once, I won't make the same mistake twice", Sam added.

"Sam", Blaine said, putting down his spoon. "She pays more attention to her cats than to you. It's okay if you are upset."

"Well, I'm not. Do you like the salad?"

Blaine shook his head. "You are afraid to be left alone again, aren't you?"

Sam bit his lip, staring on his plate, then he looked up. "I'm really lucky if _anybody_ wants me. I can't screw it up again. I'd rather be with someone who loves cats more than me and looks at girls than be alone."

Blaine's heart ached. "Sam, how often do I have to tell you that you are a good, special person? You deserve only the best. And you are never alone, you'll always have me."

"No, I won't! You will go to Nyada and I will end up I don't know where. One year from now you'll have forgotten all about me. And Brittany will leave me too, that's just a fact."

Sam ran his hands over his face.

"You don't know that. And I will _not _forget you!"

Blaine got on his knees to move next to Sam, putting an arm around his shoulders. He automatically ignored his heart speeding up and lightly shook his friend.

"I don't know what will happen, okay, but you will never be alone and I will never forget you. How could I, you are the best person that I know, you are goodhearted and adorable and simply perfect."

He froze, the last word may have been too much. But Sam didn't mind, of course he didn't. He relaxed against Blaine and locked eyes with him.

"Really?"

"Really. And hey, maybe you will get into a college in New York, too. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yeah. Maybe." Sam smiled with one courner of his mouth and the weight on Blaine's chest lifted a bit.

"That's more like it", he said.

"I love you, Blaine. You know that, right?"

"I love you too, Sam."

His heavy heartbeat became very noticable, racing in his chest and pumping blood into his face. Sam was so damn close and kept looking at him.

"Do you still want to kiss me?", Sam whispered. Despite to what one would have thought that brought Blaine back to reality. He leaned back a bit and shook his head.

"No, Sam, no. I meant it platonically. Don't think..." He cleared his throat, knowing if he said more it would be just lies.

"Okay." Sam nodded and pulled back, freeing himself from all touches. "Me, too. I know that you have Nick."

"And you Brittany", Blaine reminded Sam of what they had spoken one minute before. "Plus you are straight."

"Dude, I said _I know_!", Sam snapped and got up. He took the bowl and plates on the bed and left the room.

Blaine was alone for a few minutes, staring at the door and trying his best to pull himself together. When he had managed that he got his phone out of his pocket and asked Nick if they could meet up later the day. He felt really bad about using his boyfriend to act out feelings that his best friend had awakened but what else could he do.

* * *

The hands were all over his body and Blaine couldn't get enough. He leaned forwards them, demanding for more touch and desperately kissed those warm lips on his mouth, it was like he was hungry and ate but instead of getting fed he only got more hungry. It tasted good and felt comforting yet it wasn't...

"Sam."

Nick froze and took back his head.

"What?"

"I meant Nick. Nick. I know your name!" Blaine smiled warily but Nick kept frowning.

"Please, Nick", Blaine said, trying to kiss his boyfriend. Luckily it worked and they kept on doing what they were doing.

When Blaine later got up to get a drink Nick didn't mention anything. Blaine was glad about it but didn't think he had forgotten. As an unspoken excuse he made pancakes and then suggested that they would spend a weekend out of town.

After all, it would only be good for him to keep some distance to Sam.


	6. Vacation Time

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, I'm so honoured (and somewhat blushing you should see me^^)

**Chapter 6** – Vacation Time

"What? You can't!"

Blaine frowned. "Excuse me?"

"A whole weekend? I already barely see you", Sam complained. "Nick gets to spent all the quality time with you."

"Well, yeah, he's my boyfriend", Blaine said, somewhat confused. He saw Sam every day in school and at least on two evenings during the week since they had promised each other to not neglect their friendship because they both had lovers.

"Right", Sam said, grimacing and concentrating on his video game. "The perfect excuse for everything, isn't it?"

Blaine had abandoned his character who had died because of this, so he laid down his controller and rolled his shoulders. He didn't want to waste time fighting with Sam but lately the blond hadn't been exactly good spirited. Although he still smiled and tried to keep up appearances in school. It hurt Blaine to see it, especially since Brittany didn't care about it at all. Today she had ran through school and told everyone about her glorious future in Yale – Blaine still didn't know what all that talk about her excellent SAT scores was about but it kept on coming up.

"Look, I need this time with Nick. But the weekend after we can do something, okay?"

Now, that wasn't exactly benefitting his plan to keep his distance to Sam but he couldn't do this to the boy, he just couldn't.

"Oh, that happens to be the weekend of Comic Con! Let's go there?" Sam looked hopefully at Blaine, his eyes more sparkling than they had been in weeks. Blaine wanted to say yes so badly it hurt. But what would Nick say? This weekend was to wordless prove him that Blaine didn't care more about Sam than about him and if he ran off to spend the weekend after with Sam it wouldn't be very believable.

"I… I have to talk to Nick about that, okay?", Blaine said. Immediately the dark cloud was back hovering over Sam's head.

"Right", he said, turned to the TV and started a new game. Blaine's insides were aching and all he wanted was to hug Sam and make it alright for him. But instead he joined in the game and didn't complain as Sam violently killed his character.

* * *

"Wow. Just wow!", Blaine said as he saw the holiday house that belonged to Nick parents. It was not very huge but beautiful, old fashioned and had a back garden full of flowers.

"Welcome to my castle", Nick grinned, arms spread wide.

It was Friday afternoon and the whole weekend was lying in front of them. As they were placing deck-chairs in the garden and getting out their sunglasses Blaine was very optimistic that he wouldn't think of Sam very much. And a little bit was totally okay.

They spent some time in a pleasant sun-bathing silence, then went to get groceries and had a fun time cooking together. Blaine hadn't felt that relaxed for weeks, maybe even months. Just sometimes to be able to let go and not have to think of anything, was that too much to ask?

Not that it was Sam's fault, of course not. But it seemed that Blaine was drawn to guys who it was complicated with. First all that stress with Kurt, wow, that had almost lasted for a year. And now Sam who was so close but at the same time so far away. With Nick it was different… maybe that was a good sign?

"So, do you want to go out tonight?", Nick asked him on Saturday. "It's not much in this village but we have one club."

"Hm, probably not very gay friendly?", Blaine said.

"No, I'm afraid not. What do you expect, it's the countryside."

"Oh, so what! Let's check it out. We can say we are best friends", Blaine said. "I used that excuse with Kurt once."

Nick pursed his lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I won't mention him again", Blaine said, holding his hands up. "But you know it's over."

"No, it's not that, it's… can I ask you something?"

Well, that question never lead to pleasant talks. Blaine nodded nonetheless, thinking whatever it was they better put it out of the world as fast as possible.

"How do you feel about Sam?"

Or not.

"Uhm… Sam? He's my best friend…" Blaine heard himself talking without having decided to do so. Blood was rushing through his ears and he was sure his face was red, proving him a liar.

Nick crossed his arms. "And that's it?"

Blaine sighed and put his hands in front of his face. Damn it. He felt Nick sitting next to him on the couch yet not touching him.

"I thought so", he said quietly.

"It's nothing, Nick, really. A little crush and I'm already trying to overcome it. As you know Sam is straight and we are really good friends I wouldn't wanna risk that and…" He looked up at Nick who was staring out of the window of the living room. Then he shook his head.

"I'm so stupid to think that _you_ could like me."

"I _do_ like you! Nick, come on!"

Nick inhaled and met his eye. "But you are not in love with me, are you?"

"Well…"

Nick ran his hands over his face. "I guess I made it all up in my head."

"It can still happen", Blaine said, in the same words he always tried to convince himself.

"Not as long as you love Sam."

"I don't… It's just…"

"Yeah whatever", Nick said. He got up and took a deep breath.

"Wait, Nick! I don't think we should end it like that!" Blaine got up, too, but then stood still, not knowing what to do.

"Me neither. I'm okay with being your distraction… I guess. But I need some time." He went out of the room without looking at Blaine, whose mouth flapped open.

"You… are?", he said but Nick was long gone. Blaine sat down again and wondered what just had happened. Who the hell was okay with 'being a distraction'?

And how would it sound now if he said he wanted to spend the next weekend with Sam? Especially since Nick thought Blaine was _in love_ with the blond. Come on. It was just a little crush. Yes, he thought of Sam most of the time and before every meeting he was on the edge and he had to cover up a lot feelings when they were together but… it was a crush.

Right?


	7. Not okay

Thank you all for your reviews :-)

**Chapter 7** – Not Okay

"I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do, Nick", Blaine said. He stared out of the window where trees and fields were rushing by.

"Why? If you're honest that's just what you've done the whole time."

"No. I wanted to be with you because I like you, because I wanted to develop something. Now you're degrading everything to a 'Sam-distraction' as if we never had a chance to be anything else."

"Wrong again. I'm not degrading it. No matter what you told yourself, that's what it was all along. If somewhere on the way this becomes something else, something real, all the better. But I don't want to live a lie."

Blaine sighed and opened his window a tiny bit. The air in the car was really stuffy. He didn't like to admit that Nick had a point. So he just 'hmed' and shrugged his shoulders, deciding to talk about the next weekend another time.

* * *

"How was your weekend?", Sam asked Monday as Blaine was going through his locker.

"Oh, great, really great", he said.

"So you didn't break up?"

"No, Sam, why should we. Did you and Brittany break up?"

"No. Why should we." Sam stared at Blaine so that he interrupted his rummaging and returned the gaze.

As always it was Sam who gave in first.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, that was really inappropriate, wasn't it?"

"No, it was just weird and came out of nothing", Blaine said.

"Do you want to hear about that new game I have? It was an offer at the mall where Brittany was shopping for new cat clothes…" Sam went on talking as they walked down the hallway and somehow it ended with the plan that Blaine would come over to Sam's in the afternoon. Since Blaine really had missed Sam and didn't have to prove anything to Nick anymore, he went along with it and even allowed himself to dwell in the happy feelings that it awakened in him.

But nothing would ever change the fact that Sam could never love him back he reminded himself before he got too high.

* * *

"Maybe you shouldn't spend too much alone-time with him", Nick suggested.

"Why? It's not like anything could happen."

"That's just why."

Blaine tried to make a sandwich with one hand since he used the second to hold the phone. He made a mess but eventually had something to eat that he took upstairs to his room.

"He's still my best friend, and when have we ever agreed to set mission 'getting over Sam' in action? I told you I'm trying that since six months."

"No, you don't, you spent every possible minute with him."

"He's my friend! And it's not like this will go on forever, god knows what will be next year", Blaine said.

"It's still not healthy. I could come along."

Blaine didn't like that thought at all and was about to tell Nick to go away. But something stopped him. Maybe Nick was right? How could Blaine complain to fall for straight guys when he never really did anything to steer his thoughts into another direction?

"Okay", he heard himself say, his heart getting heavy as lead. "I'm just gonna ask Sam if that's okay, we'll be at his house after all."

So he hung up on Nick and dialled Sam's number.

"Hey Sam… I was just wondering… is it okay when Nick tags along? He likes games, too."

There was a silence for three seconds during which Blaine had never felt more like he was betraying someone. He heard Sam breathing.

"Seriously?"

"It would be awesome", Blaine said.

"Why don't you just say you want to be with him? It's okay, I get it", Sam said. Blaine closed his eyes and suppressed a sigh.

"I also want to be with you, Sam", he said.

"I haven't seen you in three days", Sam said. "And you have been with Nick all the time. Why can't we have this afternoon to ourselves?"

"I…"

"No, it's okay, I get it", Sam said again. "Just go to Nick. We'll see each other in school tomorrow."

And the connection was broken. Blaine swallowed down tears. What had he done? He had promised Sam to never let come anything between them, not the crush, not anything else, but now it was.

He called Nick to simply say that the plans were cancelled and then switched off his phone, crawled on his bed and let the tears roll. It might have been pathetic and a waste of energy but his heart was crying and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

"So! Comic Con, huh?" Blaine placed himself next to Sam's locker and smiled despite his still wounded feelings from last night. Or maybe because of them. He just wanted to be good with Sam again.

"No, forget it. That was a stupid idea."

"Come on, Sam, please! Don't be like that. What happened to remaining friends no matter what?"

"I could be wrong but Nick happened", Sam said.

"Sam, you're overreacting, I dumped you once for him. Hm?" Blaine nudged Sam's shoulder and held on to his smile. He knew why he was deeply hurt but he didn't know why Sam was acting to jealous. Blaine had never given him cause to think their friendship would fade away because he had a boyfriend. Yesterday had been the first time and it would also be the last.

Sam sighed. "I know…"

"So are we good?"

Sam kneaded his hands and then turned his head to Blaine, finally pushing a smile on his face.

"Alright. But you gotta at least buy me a drink sometime."

"I know something better: I'll buy the tickets to the Con!" Now Blaine's smile was sincere. He'd thought of that yesterday and already had begged his parents to give him advanced pocket money. He knew that Sam's family didn't have much money but he wanted to see the blond smile. And what would be better than Comic Con?

"I couldn't –"

"Stop, Sam, just stop. That's not a question. It's my apology and if you refuse it I'd be seriously offended."

"Well then... yes!" Sam clenched his fists and smiled and Blaine felt like finally everything was good again. Oh how he had missed that smile.


	8. Comic Con

Thanks for the reviews! Lucky for you today's chapter is somewhat longer yey! :-)

**Chapter 8** – Comic Con

"Where do all those people come from?", Sam stated unbelievingly. They had checked in to their hotel, gone to the Convention building and one could not turn around without bumping into someone else. It was crowded like nothing Blaine had ever seen before.

It took an hour to just get in. But they chatted with so many fellow comic and film nerds that time didn't really felt like passing at all.

Before Blaine could tell it was already evening and the speakers announced the end of the day.

"That was awesome! And pretty exhausting", Sam said as they came back to their hotel room. He fell down on his side of the bed and shut his eyes.

"So you don't want to attend the night programme?", Blaine asked, reading mentioned programme. Friday and Saturday night had partys on the menu, for anybody who never got enough of socialising.

"No, just take it slow... tomorrow maybe", Sam said, eyes still closed. Blaine watched him sitting on his own bedside and couldn't help but smiling. Yes, he felt tired and exhausted too, this was no comparison to the weekend on the countryside with Nick. But he also felt _so_ fulfilled and happy, he could jump around and easily dance the whole night if Sam wanted him to. Because _Sam_. Blaine felt so alive just being with him. How could he ever think he could lay back in their friendship? This was all he needed.

* * *

The next day was even more exhausting. They attended to stage talks, waited about three hours in line for a two seconds photo-shoot with Robert Downey Jr., got some comic books and souvenirs (Blaine bought them for Sam as a part of his appology) and even got lost trying to find the way out of the building.

Then they ate in their hotel refectory and later decided to take a look at the party.

As expected it was as full as during the day, people crowding everywhere. Some even still in their costumes.

"Dude! I'm gonna buy you a drink, it's the least I can do after you bought the tickets, paid the room and got me all that stuff!", Sam shouted over the music.

Blaine stayed at the cocktail table where they were standing and watched the people around him. None of the boys he had talked to during the day was to be seen.

Sam was back one minute later – without glasses. He leaned to Blaine's ear.

"One glass champagne is like five dollars and it would take forever till the barkeeper notices me. Are you okay with accepting drinks that come from a supermarket?"

"You don't have to do that", Blaine shouted back. Sam shook his head and approached his ear again and Blaine suddenly knew what the sense of all that noise was – getting closer to your crush. His stomach flattered even more when Sam laid a hand on his shoulder while speaking.

"I want to", he said.

"Okay", Blaine said because that was all he could say. Sam nodded to the exit and started to go. Blaine followed him, and when other people started to urge between them he reflexively grabbed Sam's arm. Sam quickly glanced around and pulled his arm away but Blaine hadn't time to be disappointed because Sam simply took his hand and lead the way.

As loud as the music was nothing could prevail over the blood rush in Blaine's ears right now. It shouldn't have felt that good, it shouldn't have send all that sparks through his whole body. Being naked with Nick had never been as exciting as holding Sam's hand. And that was really pathetic.

It ended as soon as they'd left the room but Blaine was high on adrenalin now. He felt like giggling like a school girl and secretly let that out when Sam rushed to the bathroom before they left the Con building.

In the supermarket he wanted to buy a bottle of champagne himself but Sam wouldn't let him.

"Drinks are on me, Blaine, seriously! What else do you want? This?" He pulled out a Whisky bottle and read the label.

"One bottle will be enough, won't it?"

"Dude, I have enough money to buy two bottles", Sam said.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, it's just... we will get drunk if we drink all of that."

"What, you can't hold your liquor, Anderson?" Sam chuckled and went to the check-out with both bottles and some chips.

"What now, we can't go back into the Convention Center with the bottles", Blaine said as he carried a brown paper bag through the streets. It was dark already and not very warm, they had a lousy spring.

Sam had pulled up his hood and tried to convince everybody that he was a bad boy. Blaine tried not to laugh at that attempt, knowing that Sam was the kindest and gentlest boy that ever existed.

"Hotel lobby?", he said.

"No, they expect us to buy our drinks there, too."

"Then our room it is."

"Don't you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"There are no other people, it wouldn't feel like a party", Blaine said.

"We can put on some music."

"Well... yeah", Blaine made. His legs were weak as if he'd already drunken the whole bottle champagne. Alone with Sam. Could this get any better? But he had to restrain himself, not drink too much, not that he ended up telling Sam things the blond boy didn't want to hear.

Or rather wanted to hear but couldn't respond the way Blaine wanted him to.

As soon as they were in the room Sam switched on the TV and searched for a music channel. The he got glasses out of the bar, two champagne flutes and two shot glasses. Blaine sat down in front of the bed, leaning against it, and watched his adorable friend.

"Here's to us! And the Con! Thank you man, for everything", Sam said, giving him a filled flute. Blaine took it and clinked against Sam's.

"My pleasure!"

They took some sips and Sam put his glass back on the table. He opened the bag of potato chips and ate a few, then jumped around the room in tune with the music, singing along. Blaine sighed happily. Why couldn't life always be like that?

"Okay, next on the menu..." Sam opened the Whisky bottle and filled the shot glasses.

"Are you insane?", Blaine laughed. He accepted the glas and drank it with one sip, taking the burning of it like a man. Funny enough, after that he felt like dancing himself.

After some more shots and sips from the champagne it got really hot in the room and Blaine opened a window. The incoming air felt cold and clean, he inhaled it deeply.

A new song started and caused Blaine to jerk around.

"No way!"

"Way!" Sam cried, clapping his hands together and jumped to Blaine to pull him more into the room.

They were actually playing 'Wake me up before you go-go' by Wham! Blaine and Sam sang along, knowing the lyrics all too well from Glee club some time before. Okay, maybe this time involved a lot more giggling and laughing than the Glee club performance.

When the song ended Sam let himself drop on the floor, cracking up with laughter. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he had seen Sam loosen up and actually being happy what only made him realise that the last months hadn't been as bright for both of them. And the future... but no, he didn't want to think about that tonight, tonight was all for happy thoughts.

He sat down next to Sam, arms touching, and gasped for air. A cold breeze came from the window and he sucked it in, feeling its cold on his warm cheeks.

Suddenly he felt an arm around his shoulders and was pulled closer to Sam. After the initial shock he relaxed and let his head rest on Sam's chest, listening to the boys fast heartbeat. Out of a drunken knee-jerk reaction he grabbed Sam's hand that was lying on his legs. It was warm, just as his own hand. Sam locked their fingers, his thumb stroking over Blaine's and he rested his chin on Blaine's head, sighing heavily.

"Too much alcohol", he said.

"It was your idea", Blaine mumbled.

"I didn't say I regret it."

Blaine turned his head a bit to nuzzle into Sam's chest, closing his eyes and enjoying the boy's scent. In the back of his head someone said something about keeping up borders. He couldn't care less. His body felt relaxed, Sam was cosy and exciting at the same time and _held his freaking hand_. This was not something Blaine would repel, drunken or sober.

And now his other hand left Blaine's shoulder, slowly wandering to his neck and into his hair, stroking it. Blaine felt a shiver going through his body, through his chest and stomach and... other parts.

"Sam", he mumbled in an attempt to tell his friend that this was too much. But was it? Actually... whatever Sam felt needed doing. And it felt so good when someone played with his hair. Well, not that he often let someone do this because...

Blaine jerked back. "My hair! What are you doing?"

Sam laughed, but his hand retreated. Luckily it stayed on Blaine's back.

"It's okay, it's still good", Sam said. Then he removed both his hands from Blaine's and got up, leaving Blaine without his human pillow. He pulled his knees up and laid his arms on them, face right on top.

"Don't give up now, there's at least another two shots for both of us", Sam said.

"I'm tired", Blaine said into his knees.

"And that's just why you have to drink. Do you know the time? Yeah that's right, nine o'clock. You can't sleep already", Sam said.

"It feels like two am, don't lie to me."

Somebody tugged on Blaine's arm. He gave in and stood up, breathing in and focusing on the environment. Sam's face was in front of him.

"Blaine?", he said, holding his hand with a glass in it higher up so Blaine would see it. And Blaine took it. The truth was if he went to sleep now everything would be over. Tomorrow was the parting ceremony in the Convention Center and after that they would drive back to Lima. And his head was feeling so warm and fuzzy, it was easy to pretend that his life and all the worries were non-existent and only the now counted.

He took a shot.

And the next one.

"Ahhh... right, that was it!" Sam held up an empty bottle and laughed as if he just had reached a life goal. But the next second he stumbled a few feet back.

"Woah! Okaaay."

Blaine also went back a few steps, to sit down on the bed.

"Open a window, would you?", he said.

"It's already open."

"Oh."

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I will never get into college. Never. I know it. My scores, I... I'm just too dumb." Sam was sitting in the middle of the room now, running a hand over his face. Blaine would've gone to him but that would've required moving his legs and that just wasn't an option right now.

"Damn it, Sam, stop it. You will get the best scholarship ever. I will take care of that personally."

"That's not possible", Sam whined.

"I swear to you", Blaine started. His stomach kicked in to interrupt and made him sick for a few seconds. Maybe he shouldn't have drunken the last two shots. The floor seemed to rotate.

"You are so nice to me. Why are you so nice to me? It's not like I deserve it."

"Stop it", Blaine said again. He glided onto the floor and crawled to Sam, and he had never done anything more physically exhausting. Tomorrow he would feel sore that much was clear.

Sam was just lying there, staring at the ceiling. When Blaine reached him he turned his head and slowly lifted his arms. Blaine let himself be dragged down, hitting the floor with one shoulder and Sam with the other. He shifted so he lay on the side, facing Sam, but found that this hurt his shoulder. So he rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling, too.

This time it was Sam who reached for his hand. Blaine turned to look at him but the blond had his eyes closed now.

"Didn't we drink to not fall asleep?", Blaine said.

"Yeah", Sam muttered. "I'm not sleeping. I'm concentrating."

"I think we really need to open a window", Blaine said. He pulled back his hand and sat up, stood up (it took some time) and then walked to the window. Mysteriously it was already wide open. So why did he feel hotter by the minute?

"The sparkly thing!", Sam said. Blaine turned around, seeing that his friend was up, too.

"What?"

"Was it empty, too?"

"The champagne? I don't know... but you really shouldn't..."

"The room service menu!" Sam held a card up high. Blaine shook his head and went to sit down on the bed again. For a few minutes he watched Sam pointing out his new-found love for old things like "the chair!" or "the TV!" Then he sat down next to Blaine (after pointing at him "my friend!") and hugged him, nose buried in Blaine's neck.

Blaine put his hand on Sam's arm and huddled against him. Sam's breath in his neck made him shudder. Then Sam sat back a little, meeting his eyes.

"Don't be mad at me", he said.

"Why should I?", Blaine answered.

"That's why", Sam whispered, then closed the distance between them. Blaine only knew what was happening after some seconds feeling hot wet lips on his own. His mind was the first to catch up, he thought 'Sam is kissing me!' without actually being able to do anything. The feeling set in one second later, and his body went even weaker than all alcohol could ever have accomplished. His fingers clawed into Sam's arm, his other hand wandered to his chest as if to push him back. But he didn't. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss, and once started it developed some life of its own.

He nudged against Sam's lips and got nudged back, and it got wetter, and he felt Sam's body _so close_ but not close enough. This should end. Fingers stroke his neck. Blaine moved towards Sam, feeling his rib cage breath fast against his. This wasn't right. They were drunk. Why was Sam not freaked out by now?

He let slip a moan to release heat or tension or anything but it just got worse. Because for it he had opened his mouth and suddenly Sam was in there, too, _in him_. Blaine moved closer, even closer, opening his mouth wider, wanting to feel Sam everywhere. Wait, didn't he plan to end this madness? There were hands on his back, dangerously low and somehow Sam's legs were beneath him now.

It was the fall that finally stopped it. Blaine had actually climbed on Sam's lap and the blond had leaned back, maybe intending to lie down gently. But he hadn't control over his balance and fell back onto the bed, separating from Blaine who fell sideways.

"Uff!", Sam made, breathing heavily and running both hands over his face. Blaine too tried to catch his breath. Their legs were still entwined and he didn't want to break the contact but he also wouldn't let anything happen anymore.

"I'm so sorry, Sam", he said as soon as he could talk. Regret was floating through his head into his throat and lower, cooling his body like a cold shower. Yes, they could blame in on the alcohol but what would it mean for their friendship?

"I'm sorry, too."

Blaine took Sam's hand and squeezed it, finally pulling back his legs. Sam turned his head to look him in the eye.

"I don't – I just wanted to know how it felt", Sam said. "I didn't want to lead you on. But you are in love with Nick now, right? I don't want to hurt you, Blaine."

"It's okay", Blaine said. His lips were tingling and his heart actually sank into his boots. Had he really thought Sam had changed his mind? Not that he had had much time to think but somehow this was what he had assumed. Of course Sam hadn't. Sam was straight.

"It's okay", he repeated for himself. Yes, he had Nick. He wouldn't be alone.

But then why did his heart feel as if he was the loneliest person on earth?

* * *

** A/N** Oh come on don't tell me you didn't expect _the kiss_ ;-D


	9. Baltimore

Thanks for all your reviews! Hope you'll like today's chapter too ;-)

**Chapter 9** – Baltimore

Although he still had six school weeks and the summer holidays left Blaine started to think about the process of moving there. He had enrolled into Nyada now and booked a dorm room. He simply would have to pack some bags and go there, but what should he take? How would it be to live without his parents? He would probably be even more heartbroken about being far away from Sam. _All_ his friends would be far away, oh goodness.

"You will be okay", Nick used to say everyday now when Blaine started to freak out. They also talked about what the future meant for their relationship, but neither of them wanted to address the fact that they most probably would break up. Blaine had the slight suspicion that Nick was more attached to him than he let on. Ever since he had stayed although he'd discovered that Blaine liked Sam it had become clearer every day.

That's why Blaine first didn't want to tell him about what had happened at the Con weekend. But he could not hold it inside, and also he figured that being honest was the better option. To his surprise, Nick still stayed.

"It's not like you two are together now, right?", he said.

"Of course not." Blaine shook his head. "Sam is straight."

"Stop saying that. For a straight boy he sure has a lot of issues with you."

"He doesn't have _issues_ with me, come on", Blaine said. "He was curious."

"Not to mention jealous."

"Friends can be jealous, too. And it's all clear now", Blaine said. Nick was the one being too jealous here. He knew that Sam had a girlfriend whom he loved and never would leave. Although that 'never would leave' part may result from different things than love. Still it made no sense to think about any other option.

* * *

Sam got a scholarship to go to Baltimore. The moment Blaine heard it his heart stopped. He sat down on his bed and tried not to let his phone drop.

"Baltimore?", he croaked.

"Philadelphia rejected me", Sam said. "And the others probably will, too. But at least Baltimore wants me."

He didn't sound very happy and Blaine didn't know what to say. They kept still so long that he began to think Sam wasn't there anymore. But then he pulled himself together, oh what a bad friend he was for being so shocked.

"That are great news, Sam! And don't you worry about us, we will visit each other during the holidays", he said, maybe even more to comfort himself.

"It won't be the same."

"No… But life is about changes. And that is your future, it's so important", Blaine said. As much as it hurt, it would probably be 'healthy' (as Nick liked to put it) to not see Sam every day.

"There's something else", Sam said, clearing his throat. "Brit didn't get into Yale."

"Oh", Blaine made, frowning, because did Sam seriously expect she would?

"She's devastated. I'm thinking about buying her another cat."

"Sam, no", Blaine said quickly. "Cat's aren't the solution to everything."

"A bunny then?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation Blaine chuckled. "No pets. Just be there for her."

"Yeah, I tried that but she's talking to the Tubbingtons most of the time even when I'm there. Yesterday I wanted to hug her, but after two seconds she got up and pulled Lord Tubbington between us."

"Oh, Sam", Blaine said pitiful. He wanted to ask how much longer this could go on but he didn't dare to say anything. He knew that Sam loved Brit so much and that he needed her, it was just senseless.

"Do you think I should break up with her?"

"Wait… what?" Blaine froze in his chair.

"I'm not as stupid as most people think. I know she doesn't love me, well, or rather she loves me because she can only love but you know… not the way she loved Santana."

"But you love her", Blaine said. "Not that this means it will work out but… uhm… it's your decision."

"Well, right now she's too sad about Yale anyway", Sam said. "Maybe not."

"Hm", Blaine made, staring at the cupboard. His hands were shaking. The possibility of Sam being single was too much for him to take. It didn't mean anything, alright, but still…

"How is it going with Nick?", Sam asked.

"Oh, uhm… good."

"Not freaking out about you leaving for New York?"

"We still have three months left so… yeah", Blaine said. He just couldn't tell Sam about how his relationship with Nick wasn't what it seemed to be. Because it was about Sam and even if he had been okay with Blaine's crush a few months ago it still might shock him to hear that it wasn't over, instead had gotten worse.

But Blaine had finally accepted it. He was high over heels in love with Sam and only three hundred miles between them would (hopefully) cure him.

"Have you told him about… uhm…" Sam went silent but Blaine knew exactly what he meant.

"Well...", he said.

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I have told Brit, too."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. She didn't consider it as cheating. And Nick?"

Blaine swallowed down a lump in his throat. "Same."

"Really? He didn't struck me as the type… I mean he's nice, but he can get mad, can't he?"

"He understood that we were drunk and of course he knows that you are straight", Blaine said, remembering that Nick wasn't convinced about that. And Blaine didn't know what to think of that. So after hesitating a few seconds he added: "You are, right?"

He was really glad this conversation took place on the phone so Sam couldn't see his nervous face. But on the other hand he couldn't see Sam's face, too. Blaine focused on his window and waited for an answer. When it came, his heart stopped again.

"I don't know."

Blaine closed his eyes and reminded himself to breath. His free hand grasped into the duvet cover, not being able to relax.

"It's normal to want to experience, Sam, the Con weekend didn't mean anything", he said, well, his brain said it. Wow, how reasonable he still was, that was a skill he should be able to list in his CV. 'Stays rational when crush offers possibility of being bisexual.'

"It's not because of that. Before that I was already thinking…"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I couldn't. You were with Nick all the time, Blaine, every freaking time I wanted to talk to you you were too busy."

Blaine would have fallen to the ground due to his weak legs if he had been standing right now. The warm hope in his chest immediately was eaten up by his bad conscience.

"I'm sorry", he said. "Although, to be fair, we never had one week without at least one evening alone, Sam."

"Yeah… well, the timing was never right."

Blaine sighed. His ability to think was completely gone now. He just talked on and on.

"Were you afraid that I… would want something from you? Because I would never ask you for anything that you don't want, Sam."

"No, I just didn't know what to say."

"Do you know now?"

"Not really."

"Well, just remember that you have time to figure things out. Your life is just beginning", Blaine said.

"Okay."

"And don't let your spirits be dragged down from that! Sam, was that why you weren't on your best game lately? It's totally okay", Blaine said. "You can talk to me anytime, okay?"

Sam promised to not hold back his feelings in the future and then they hang up. Blaine stared at the phone in his hand and wondered if he was dreaming. This couldn't possibly be happening, could it?

Sam was doubting his heterosexuality, why hadn't Blaine ever – wait a minute. A few weeks ago there had been this awkward situation where Sam had asked if Blaine still wanted to kiss him and had acted pretty strange afterwards. Blaine had thought it had been his fault but what if that had been an attempt of his friend to… to talk to him?

And how Sam always complained when Blaine did boyfriend stuff with Nick. Or spent more time with him than Sam, especially alone time. And what about his request to be 'platonic boyfriends' or the _bro-date_? Oh my god!

Looking back Blaine suddenly saw more than enough signs he should have wondered about if he hadn't been so blind.

But wouldn't all of that mean that Sam questioned his sexuality because of… Blaine?

No.

Imagination, that was all there was to it. Blaine was jumping to conclusions because he wanted it to be like that. But it couldn't, it just couldn't.


	10. Breadstix

Thank you for your reviews! :-)

**Chapter 10** – Breadstix

Blaine hadn't slept the whole night. This was just too ridiculous, did he really rack his brains about the question whether Sam liked him _that way_? Yes, Blaine had thought about it before but just as an experiment, nothing more.

No, Blaine had to talk to Sam before he would allow himself to freak out about anything.

So he called Nick to cancel their usual Saturday night date.

"Should I even ask?", Nick wanted to know.

Blaine sighed. "If you think this is about Sam… you're right."

"Okay. I think we've reached the point where this is getting ridiculous", Nick said. "You're clearly not even trying to get over him. As much as I like you…"

"No, no", Blaine interrupted him. "Don't do this. Not like this, not over the phone! And there's a reason, something has come up…"

"And it can't wait even one day?"

"Uhm", Blaine made. Could it wait? He didn't know what he wanted to say to Sam at all, and what about Nick? He deserved more than a "Sam might be bi and love me, see you!"

"Okay, you're right. Let's go through with our date", Blaine said.

So they went to Breadstix, took a table and Blaine hide his face behind the menu for some time. After he had ordered pasta he laid down the cart and found Nick looking at him. How unusual on a date…

"Do you want to talk about it?", Nick asked.

"Yeah, I…" But Blaine couldn't say anything. Suddenly, like blown here by a gust of wind, Brittany was sitting beside Nick and hang herself onto his arm.

"Oh, Nick Warbler! Are you and Blaine related?"

"I guarantee you we are not", Nick said, looking confused at her and then Blaine. He returned the look just as confused and let his eyes wander through the café.

"But you have the same family name."

"Brittany, are you alone here?", Blaine asked her. She rested her head on Nick's shoulder and looked at Blaine.

"No, of course not. Sam is here, too. But he is not happy and I don't like that."

"You should go back to him", Nick said. Blaine couldn't see his best friend anywhere and decided to not crane his neck to find him.

"No. You two are happy. I love happy."

"Oh, we're not _that_ happy", Nick said, looking at Blaine. Then his eyes shifted to a point behind Blaine and he sighed. A few moments of silence later Sam appeared in front of their table.

"Hi Blaine, Nick. Uhm… Brit?"

"Hi Sam", Blaine said, trying not to grin too brightly. Didn't matter that Sam didn't meet his eyes. He was here, totally unplanned, and that made everything better.

"I thought she was devastated…?", Blaine hushed, although Brittany didn't seem to notice much from her surroundings.

Sam sighed and sat down beside him. "She is! She is just trying to distract herself. That's why we came here. Brit!" He knocked on the table to get her attention.

"Devastated?", Nick said. He put an arm around the blond girl and looked down on her.

"She didn't get into Yale", Sam explained.

"I still can go to Stanford or Harvard", Brittany mumbled, eyes closed.

"That's the spirit", Nick said.

"Thank you, Nick Warbler!" She lifted herself up and kissed him on the cheek. Blaine carefully looked at Sam but he just sat there, his face buried in a hand.

"Don't encourage her", he said so quietly that only Blaine could hear it. And Blaine felt so bad for his friend that he instinctively reached for his left hand that was lying on the bench they sat on and patted it.

Sam turned to him, face still propping on his hand. As their eyes met Blaine felt like he was soaked into another world. A wonderful world where everybody always got what they needed, satisfaction everywhere.

"Now what, are we exchanging partners here or…?", Nick interrupted the moment, his voice not as patient as Blaine was used to hear it. He pulled back his hand although he wasn't sure if Nick could see it.

"What?" Sam blinked in confusion, then ran both of his hands through his hair and fixated his eyes on his girlfriend.

"Brit, if you don't want to stay we can go home", he said.

Brittany got up eventually and waved them goodbye. Blaine watched her and Sam leaving the café and as he turned to Nick, he sat there with arms crossed.

"So?", he said.

Blaine sighed deeply and laid his arms on the table. He searched for words since he didn't want to tell Nick how wonderful, amazing and adorable Sam was. Then he remembered the talk they had earlier and why he initially had wanted to cancel the date.

"I thought Sam wanted to talk about, well..." Blaine cleared his throat, knowing that the next words were probably not easy for Nick to hear. "He mentioned that he isn't sure anymore if he's really straight."

Blaine waited anxiously for a reaction. Nick unfolded his arms and inhaled deeply, nodding.

"Not unexpected."

"It's not that he likes me", Blaine said and ignored Nick's sceptical snorting. "We haven't even talked much about it. But I think I should be fair to you... uhm... I really don't..."

Nick raised one eyebrow and didn't seem to plan on helping Blaine out on this at all although he had been on the brink of breaking it off only a few hours ago himself.

"I'm in love with Sam", Blaine eventually said. "I'm in too deep and it would be not fair to you if we stayed together."

"Because until now it was so truthful?"

"Nick", Blaine said gently. "I really wanted to fall in love with you. But that's something you can't choose willingly."

"Okay", Nick said. He looked down on his hands and nodded constantly, then wiped over his mouth. "I can't say I didn't saw this coming."

"I'm so sorry", Blaine said. Of course the waitress chose this moment to bring them their orders. It was awkwardly silent as she put it on the table, and when she was gone Blaine leaned forwards.

"Will you be okay?", he asked Nick. Neither of them even looked at the food. Nick simply nodded.

"If you want we can stay –"

"Don't", Nick said, shaking his head. "Just don't."

"Okay." Blaine wrenched his hands. Should he go now or... maybe pay beforehand, right. He got out his wallet, took out enough to also pay the bill for Nick's order and laid it half under his plate.

"I'm really sorry", he said as he got up. Nick didn't look at him so Blaine gently touched his shoulder as a goodbye and then turned his back on him.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm sorry too Nick! And to the readers who wanted to him and Sam fight over Blaine... but never give up hope (uhuh I hope I'm not startind to sound like Murphy)


	11. Confusion

Thank you all for your kind reviews.

**Chapter 11** – Confusion

"Columbus said no, too. What a surprise."

"Don't be so pessimistic. What about New York?"

Sam sighed and put the refusal letter back on his desk.

"I haven't heard anything from them."

Blaine bit his lip. More than ever he wanted for Sam to come live in New York with him. No matter how things would turn out in the end.

"You should call them and ask."

Sam turned around in his desk chair and shook his head. "I will probably get their letter next week."

"Okay, but if it hasn't arrived by Friday you call them, right?"

Sam shrugged. Blaine's thoughts dwelled on the day before and on what had Sam told him. How could he bring the topic back up without being intrusive?

Actually there were two topics that needed talking about. Blaine shifted a little on the bed he was sitting on and cleared his throat.

"So… did you break up with Brittany?"

"No, that would be just silly", Sam said, eyes wandering to a far away place. "She needs me. She won't get into Harvard or Stanford either, Blaine."

"Really?", he said, eyebrows raising. So Brittany hadn't taken Sam's sense of reality away completely.

"Is it too late for her to apply for a scholarship, too? Maybe she'll get into Baltimore and we can live happily ever after."

Blaine's stomach made a 180° turn and he almost got sick. He had forgotten how much Sam craved stability. He could say what he wanted about the fake marriage last December but the truth was Brittany wasn't the first girlfriend Sam had wanted to get a commitment from.

"Do you love her?"

Sam's cheeks turned red and he looked down to the floor. "I'm not sure anymore."

"Then maybe take things slow this time, okay? Remember, you are young."

"She still needs to get into a college", Sam said.

So they spent the rest of their Sunday afternoon together surfing the Internet for possible scholarships for Brittany. Blaine didn't mention his break up with Nick. He didn't ask Sam about his sexuality doubts. Instead he filled out forms that Sam's printer spit out, put them in envelops and made a list of all the things Sam would have go get from Brittany to be able to send the applications away.

* * *

Maybe it had been a mistake to break up with Nick. Who could he talk to about Sam now? There were so many unsaid things in Blaine's head after every meeting, it got really exhausting to keep them inside.

"Yesterday I didn't come by to show you my newest trick to slay three orcs at once", Sam said on Monday morning as he came to Blaine's locker.

"Well, you can show me tonight", Blaine absently said, looking for his English book.

"It's Monday, Blaine, it's Nick turn", Sam said.

Blaine put the book into his bag and looked at Sam. "Not anymore. We broke up."

"What? When?"

"Saturday night", Blaine said, closing his locker.

"But… you can't! You're in love with him!"

"I never said that, Sam, I –"

"No, you have to ask him to take you back!"

Blaine frowned and leaned against his locker. Sam looked more upset than the circumstances required, more upset than Blaine had been about this.

"Why?"

"Because, that's how it is now. You're over Kurt, but you have Nick. Nick is the new Kurt."

"That's not how life works. And by the way, you start to sound like Brittany."

"But Nick…"

"…is not 'the new Kurt'. It's okay, Sam, I can live without a boyfriend for some time."

"No, you can't!"

"Why not?" Blaine strained his shoulders, looking at his best friend's agitated face.

"Because otherwise I don't know where we are. You need to have a boyfriend, and I need to have Brittany. Everything else is too confusing."

Blaine pursed his lips. The hallways were getting emptier by the second but he couldn't care less about being late to class right now.

And he might have asked that before but what the heck…

"Sam… do you have feelings for me?"

Sam exhaled, took a step back and shook his head. "No. Of course not. Why would you… it's not _feelings_. It's just confusion."

"Well, you behaved a little odd lately and… said some things…" Blaine watched Sam who frowned now.

"I was drunk."

Blaine blinked. "Excuse… oh, yeah, that, too."

Sam ran a hand over his forehead.

"Okay, you know what? You are right. I will ask Nick if we can get back together", Blaine said out of pure calculation. Sure enough, Sam puckered his lips, not looking very happy. But he gulped and nodded.

"That would be good."

Blaine sighed. No way that this would be solved any time soon. Sam might feel something but he certainly didn't understand it or even was ready to act on it.

God only knew _what_ it was that Sam felt. Blaine didn't want to get his hopes up too high but… it was about him, right? Wow. Breathe, Blaine, breathe.

"I have to go to class", he said, pushing away from the lockers. "We can talk about it tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Or tomorrow, whatever you want", Blaine said, ignoring all mixed feelings of sickness and happiness that his body produced.

"Well, tomorrow, tonight is Nick's turn", Sam said, and then he turned around and just left.

"Right", Blaine sighed. Of course he wouldn't get back together with Nick but whatever Sam needed to tell himself to feel secure was good enough in Blaine's book.

* * *

Later that day when Blaine was doing some homework he received a text from Sam.

'_I changed my mind don't go back to him'_

Blaine grinned to himself and answered. '_I didn't plan to'_

He laid his phone on the desk so that he could see any texts immediately. Already a few seconds later it buzzed.

'_so you aren't with him now?_'

Blaine started to type '_no you idiot'_ – but wait, no, maybe Sam would think he was really insulting him. Better not. Better write... uhm... Blaine couldn't think of anything and simply send '_no'_ as an answer.

'_good_'

Blaine chuckled and wrote '_do you wanna talk about it?_'

'_about what_'

Blaine made an unsatisfied sound and stretched his legs. Homework could wait. His stomach was threatening to explode with all that tingling by now. Sam's jealousy was so cute and Blaine was sure that it couldn't mean anything else than that Sam actually liked him. Oh wow... wow.

What a pity Sam didn't realise it himself.

Blaine lay down on his bed with his phone held up in front of his face, typing: '_about your confusion_'

Now Sam took his time to answer so Blaine's eyes wandered off. If only he already knew whether the school in New York accepted Sam or not. Because what a shame would it be if they got separated when they've just started to make baby steps towards each other.

Suddenly Blaine realised he was grinning all the time. But how could he not, every fibre in his body was vibrating with the happiness that was called Sam.

Eventually his phone buzzed.

'_nothing to talk about. i can handle it don't worry. nothing is going to change'_

Blaine stared at the words. Oh.

Maybe he had overestimated Sam's readiness? Or interpreted too much into his words...? Even if he was experiencing bi-confusion about Blaine that didn't mean he was in love with him. Or ever would be.

Blaine wiped a small tear from his eye and swallowed down the lump in his throat. He should really not jump to conclusions so fast, it was too painful when they turned out to be wrong.


	12. Fondue For Three

Thank you for your reviews!

(Jo bellephesine, I couldn't answer you privately so here you wrote: _'Hm', Sam made." I don't understand what the word 'made' means here. _It was meant to describe the sound Sam made like a hm-sound. I'm sorry if it wasn't clear enough...)

**Chapter 12** – Fondue For Three

Had Blaine to avoid the Lima Bean now? Because Nick would be there, right? But wouldn't that be as silly as not going to Nyada because of Kurt? Oh what a mess.

Curiously enough it was now Sam who hadn't much time. He said he needed to help Brittany on her applications and had to make a documentary about her talk show 'Fondue for Two'. He hadn't wanted Blaine's help and seemed a bit distant at times, while at other times everything seemed to be good and Sam very willing to induce physical contact.

Blaine just didn't know what to think of this changing behaviour. If he wanted to show Blaine how it felt to be confused he had succeeded.

Blaine got his coffee and hushed into a corner to sit there quietly and read a football magazine. But he couldn't maintain his concentration. Nationals were approaching and then it was almost summer, meaning New York was coming closer and closer.

His phone in his jeans buzzed. It was Sam.

'_dude can you come to brits we need a geut_'

Blaine frowned. Did he even want to know what a 'geut' was?

"Hey... Blaine", a voice said so Blaine looked up. And immediately felt heat creeping onto his cheeks.

"Hey Nick. Hi. How are you?"

The Dalton student (today in uniform) stood there with a coffee mug in his hand and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. And you?"

"Yeah, me too. So... are you alone here?"

"I'm with some friends and just got a refill." He held up his mug as if to prove he didn't came over just to talk to Blaine.

"That's nice", Blaine nodded. There was a pause as they looked at each other. _Awkward_.

"I'm sorry I can't chat, I'm on the go to Brittany", Blaine said, shortly waving his phone that he still had in his hand.

"Oh, right. I can't chat either, my friends are waiting."

"Okay. Good." Blaine still nodded and stood, putting his bag over his shoulder.

It was raining lightly outside and the air was fresh so it felt all the better as Blaine stepped outside, breathing a deep sigh of relief.

* * *

"Blaine Warbler, there you are!"

"Hi Brittany, how are –"

"Say hello to the Tubbingtons!"

Two fat cats appeared in front of his face. Blaine petted them and looked baffled at Sam who was pointing a camera at him.

"Are you still working on the documentation?"

"Duh, that's why we need you", Sam said. "You are the guest."

Brittany bounced to her bed and let herself drop on it, holding a cat in every arm.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea", Blaine said. He put his bag in a corner, ignoring that he was hungry. He hadn't been home after school and that meant no meal.

"It is, it is!" Sam let the camera sink and came to him, laying a hand on his back. As usual in those situations, Blaine leaned towards the contact and didn't question anything for a few seconds.

That's how he ended up on a chair opposite to Brittany while the Tubbingtons were meowing on the bed. He couldn't really say what they talked about since none of the questions related to the former one and also didn't make much sense. For example she asked whether Blaine thought if he would learn to fly soon. The answer was no. The next question contained something about Chinese rice and that's when Blaine lost track. He tried to eat some Fondue cheese but the questions were coming quick and since this was being filmed he didn't want to make a bad impression.

Half an hour later he was released and immediately grabbed his bag. He really had to go home and eat something for real now.

"Wait, you're going already?", Sam asked.

"Well, you don't need me anymore, do you?"

Sam bit his lip and looked to Brittany who was pouring tea into the tea service on the table that had not been used during the Fondue talk.

"I guess we can call it a day", he said.

"Good, cause I'm really hungry."

"Just let me grab my jacket."

"Wait, you're coming with me?"

Sam stopped in his movement to look at him. "You don't want me to?"

"Of course", Blaine said quickly, apparently today was one of the good days. Sam grinned and went to get his things that were lying on the ground.

"Brit, I'm gonna go", he said in doing so.

"But Sam! Lady Tubbington wants two men in this room. I think she likes you."

"Well, I don't like her back. Also it would be cheating on Lord Tubbington."

"He doesn't mind."

Blaine just stood there with eyes wide open and didn't dare to ask himself what weird conversations had happened in this room since Brittany lived here.

"Then she has to deal with the disappointment."

Maybe this was even weirder, hearing Sam saying those rejecting words. Brittany pulled a sad face and stood up to hang her arms around Sam's neck.

"But don't you want to play naked games when Blaine is gone?"

Sam's face went pretty red, while Blaine cleared his throat and looked to the ground.

"Or maybe Blaine wants to play with us?"

Blaine coughed and looked up. "Excuse me?"

"It's fun. I have made out with Santana and Puck once when they were together. It's fun being naked with two people", Brittany said. Sam's face was even redder now and he took her arms to remove them from him.

"No, Brit, certainly not."

"But you said you want to know how Blaine feels." She looked at him expectantly, as if she thought he'd scream '_hell yes'_ now and rip off his clothes.

"I never – I never said that. Never. This is ridiculous!" Sam didn't look at Blaine and clenched his jacket and bag to his stomach. When Brit said "Yes, you did" he snorted and stormed out, still not looking at Blaine who couldn't move his feet or anything else. The door was shut very loudly behind him and Brittany shook her head.

"He's embarrassed."

"You don't say", Blaine said.

"Yes, I do!"

"Okay then..."

Blaine said goodbye to her and left the room. This time, stepping outside and inhaling deeply didn't relief him in the slightest. What the hell did just happen? Nothing, nothing happened. Except that he felt so hot that he wanted to run through the rain without any clothes on.


	13. Baltimore II

Thank you for your reviews.^^

**Chapter 13** – Baltimore II

Brittany's 'slip' had happened on Friday when Blaine initially had wanted to remember Sam to call New York. But afterwards he didn't dare to reach out for his best friend, thinking he must be ashamed as hell and it would be better to wait for Sam to resume contact.

What he didn't do until Saturday afternoon via text.

'_damn Blaine I might have to transfer to another school. I wish brit hadn't said that'_

Blaine chuckled and ignored the speeding up of his heart to be able to react totally rational and best-friend-like. But after typing and erasing things like '_I'm okay with it'_, '_so it is true?_' and (just for fun without ever intending to send it) '_I want to know how you feel too'_ he sighed and let his phone sink onto his knees.

What to write in this situation? Before he could decide Sam wrote again.

'_r u mad?_'

And exactly one second later: '_u r disgusted right_'

Blaine quickly typed back. '_in case you forgot i crushed on you i'm certainly not disgusted_'

There were so many questions Blaine wanted to ask and it probably was good that they didn't speak face to face right now. He wouldn't have time to think, he would have just said things without the chance to take them back.

But on the other hand this seemed to hit right in the heart of Sam's 'confusion' and they really should talk about it in person. So he send a '_call me?_' right after.

When Sam didn't react for two minutes (that felt like an hour) Blaine got up and paced the room. He started to think about rearranging the furniture when eventually his phone buzzed with another text message.

'_i don't know what i feel how could i talk about it, no. let's forget it?_'

Blaine rolled his eyes and, out of a pretty brave reaction, simply called Sam. It rang like a million times before Sam finally answered.

"Dude, that's not fair!"

"You forced me to talk about my crush back then, now I do the same to you. Seems fair to me."

"It's not, because you knew what was going on. I don't."

"Well, you can still tell me about it." Blaine bit his lip and cramped one hand into his jeans, sitting down in the bed. But he immediately got up again, no, he couldn't sit now. His legs were too twitchy.

"I just... I don't know. Sometimes I think about you, I guess."

Blaine forced himself to breathe. That would be even harder than he's assumed. All he wanted was to tell Sam the whole story about Nick and why they'd broken up and how he loved Sam. So much. But Blaine closed his eyes and nodded slightly.

"That's totally okay."

"No, it's not! You're my best friend. You're a dude! It's not okay, it's weird. But it won't go away, no matter how hard I try."

"Sam, it really is okay. It may feel weird in the beginning but... you're young. You have so much time to figure out who you are."

"Huh", Sam made. Blaine just wished he could see his face now. Did he look worried? Freaked out? Insecure?

"This is weird, hm? First you have a crush on me and now..." Sam made a short pause and then said: "Do you think I have a crush on you?"

Despite his nervousness, Blaine laughed. "How could I tell, Sam? Those are your feelings. But it doesn't have to be like that. I mean, we're very close and I'm gay, and that whole situation... it could've been a trigger. Maybe you can start to look around and see what you like in boys in general."

Did he really just say that? Blaine sat down on the bed and held himself back to bite his lip again before it started to hurt. He was such an idiot. But it was true. It's mostly the best friend that provokes thoughts in people who just started to come out. What if Sam would soon fall for someone for real – like Ryder or Jake or Artie?

"That would be even weirder", Sam said. But he sounded not as freaked out as in the beginning and that was all Blaine had ever wanted.

"But what about Brit? The most disturbing thing is that everything is changing. Not only the school where I will go to, also the city I live in and I will be alone and..."

"Sam, don't panic! One step at a time", Blaine quickly said. "The most important thing is that you are honest to yourself. Don't haste anything."

"Okay, yeah. Thanks, man."

Blaine sighed, feeling relieved but worse than before. Excitement was added to that strange mix when Sam asked him if he wanted to do something in the evening. Of course Blaine wanted. They set up a time and hang up.

Blaine stayed sitting on his bed and stared out of the window for an unspecific amount of time. Sam thought about him. Yes, _that_ way. Wow.

* * *

"By the way, have you called New York?"

"Oh, no, I forgot about that", Sam said.

Blaine drew out his best reproachful look. "This is about your future."

"It's not like much depends on it, I already have a scholarship."

Blaine bit his lip and sipped on his coffee. They'd ended up in the Lima Bean, but before entering Blaine had looked around carefully, hoping not to meet Nick.

"I thought you'd rather be in New York", he said, avoiding eye contact or any hints that he wanted this maybe more than Sam.

Sam just sighed and took a pretty long sip. Blaine leaned back in his chair and looked outside where it still was grey and dark. When would the sun finally come out?

Or maybe she waited for Blaine to come out first...?

Blaine cleared his throat and looked back at Sam. "Well, I for my part would be glad if you'd go to a school in New York. We could maybe live together."

"Oh." Sam's cheeks reddened and Blaine had never seen anything more sexy and cute at the same time.

"Would you want that?", he asked.

"Why wouldn't I?", Blaine said.

"Because… You'll start a new life there and…"

"Sam", Blaine said softly, reaching over to lay his hand on Sam's. What was a mistake. As soon as he touched his skin Blaine couldn't think anymore. What was it he had wanted to say?

Sam returned the look expectantly, so Blaine broke the eye contact and watched the people at the counter.

"I would be glad", he said.

"Anyway, a scholarship would mean that I get to live in the school dorms", Sam said. Blaine pulled back his hand that felt as if he was in the first stage of developing an itchy rash.

"Not all schools have those", Blaine said. "Sometimes you simply get money for renting an apartment."

"That would be cool", Sam said, drinking another sip. And smiling. Blaine felt like he hadn't seen this for a long time. "That would be so great. Let's go home and call them."

Blaine chuckled. "You'll have to wait till Monday."

"Damn."

Blaine grinned brightly. Maybe he didn't need the sun to feel all warm and happy inside.

* * *

But then on Monday he wasn't so sure about that anymore. Right after school Sam called him to say Brittany had gotten the same scholarship on the same school in Baltimore and he sounded so thrilled that Blaine didn't bring up New York again. Instead he kept the phone call short and crawled into bed after that, eating his favourite ice cream and watching Moulin Rouge.

Yeah, that's right.

But it didn't even make him chuckle once and he put it off after half an hour. What had life become? Not even indulging in fluffy marriage fantasies about his first love could make him feel better. Was Sam now lost to him forever? Would he marry Brittany and have many blond children with her?

Life was not fair.

* * *

The week passed with Blaine holding himself back every day from asking Sam if he still considered going to New York if they accepted him. They also didn't talk about boys anymore, suddenly Brittany was back all over the place.

"And on Friday she's having a party to celebrate her future. She still has to wait for an answer from Harvard but she's willing to celebrate already. It's for me, too, you know. I'm just glad I won't be alone", Sam said on Wednesday.

"You wouldn't be alone in New York, too", Blaine mumbled. But either Sam didn't hear it or he chose to ignore it.

So Thursday afternoon he was with Sam, Brittany, Marley and Unique at the Pierce house and helped decorating the living room. Brittany's parents were there, too, and gave out champagne. It was obvious how glad they were about the scholarship and how they already considered Sam as their son. The best that had ever happened to Brittany, etc. There wasn't even _one_ mention of Blaine having helped with the applications.

Not that he cared... much.


	14. To date or not to date

Thank you for your reviews! Please note that I've _changed_ the fact that Regionals are approaching to Nationals approaching to match it with the season. Also - although I'm sure no one minds much - I've changed the rating to M for later chapters.

**Chapter 14** – To date or not to date

"I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh, morning, Sam." Blaine yawned and put his algebra book into his locker. Today was the day of the 'Baltimore-party' and he really didn't look forward to it.

"Are you listening, dude?"

"Hm?"

"I said I have been on the phone every evening this week and finally reached someone who could tell me about my application", Sam said.

Blaine shook his head. "What? I thought we were celebrating your success –"

"I'm talking about New York, man."

"Oh – OH!" Blaine's head was clear as day all of a sudden, no more morning weariness. "I thought you had forgotten about that?!"

"Why would I forget it?" Sam frowned.

"Because Brittany is coming with you to Baltimore and that's all you ever wanted. Not being alone."

"No – I mean, I guess, yes, but it would be even better if we'd be together, right? You still want this, or don't you?"

Blaine carefully closed his locker and leaned against it. "Are you saying if you could choose between...uhm, Baltimore and New York..." He almost had said 'Brittany and me' but that wouldn't have been very clever. "You'd choose New York?"

Sam stared at him. "Don't you want it anymore?"

Blaine frowned and didn't know what to say – because why on earth wouldn't he want it anymore, what had he said to make Sam think that? And before he could say anything Sam snapped "Now who's leading who on" and turned his back to walk away.

"Wait... what?" Blaine quickly ran after him and caught his friend in front of his class.

"Sam, don't be ridiculous! Of course I still want you to come to New York with me! I just thought _you_ didn't want it anymore."

"Why wouldn't I, Blaine?"

They stepped somewhat aside to talk so that other students wouldn't overhear them.

"Because of Brittany", Blaine said. "And to be honest I'm also confused about our conversation last weekend. Because I thought you wanted to... take some time off from being in a relationship."

Sam bit his lip and looked to the ground. But then his teacher approached and he didn't have time to answer.

"Come to my place before the party?", Sam said, laying a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Of course Blaine agreed.

* * *

Sam didn't wear anything specific but he smelled like he had just showered and his hair was still wet, and Blaine had to bit his lip really hard to not get lost in this vision of delight – or rather hotness.

Apparently he didn't manage it so well because Sam frowned and wanted to know if he looked okay.

"Yes – yes, you do. You look gorgeous."

Sam turned to look into his cupboard mirror, so Blaine had time to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He went to the window and opened it a bit.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?", he asked in doing so.

"Yes, right!" Sam clapped his hands and turned around. "You better sit down because this will rip you off your feet. Guess what!"

"Uhm..."

Sam smiled so brightly that Blaine started smiling himself. Even the more as Sam spoke.

"The office from the New York school told me that they had wondered why I hadn't answered their letter, it must've gotten lost or something but... yeah, I'm in! They want me!"

"Oh my god! Sam, that's so great!" Blaine felt like jumping up and down and dancing and screaming and kind of did a mix of all of that with Sam who simply took his hands and tugged him through the room. They ended up hug-jumping and suddenly Blaine bumped against something. His knees gave in and he fell backwards, landed on a soft surface and felt a slight pain on his hip as Sam fell on him.

He soon forgot the pain and stared into Sam's eyes that were oh so close. They were lying on the bed, that's all Blaine could process besides Sam's body right on top of him. It felt warm and soft and Blaine instinctively laid a hand on his back. This probably was a dream because in reality he wouldn't have dared to stay in that position. He wouldn't have dared to let his eyes wander over Sam's face and Sam wouldn't have leaned in to let their noses touch.

Would it be weird if Blaine said that Sam could totally kiss him? He felt the blond's breath on his skin and smelled a lemon scent that Sam had probably used in the shower and... and... then he tasted it on his lips. Oh. Blaine almost couldn't breathe but he calmed his racing heart and let his hand wander to Sam's neck to keep him where he was. His mouth felt so hot. And wet. Blaine opened his own mouth to welcome even more of Sam's taste and it was so satisfying and made him gasp for more at the same time.

But it seemed to only last a second. Suddenly it was gone and Sam wanted to roll away. Only that Blaine didn't let him and tried to catch his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I..."

"Sam, look at me."

Sam's eyes flitted to him.

"I'm in love with you, Sam", Blaine whispered. "Since so many month now. That's why I broke up with Nick."

There was a pause and Blaine realised what he just had done. Damn, shit, fuck.

"I didn't want to scare you", he quickly said and took back his hand.

"I'm not sure if you are scaring me or if I'm scaring myself", Sam said. He rolled off of Blaine but stayed at his side, one hand on his waist. "And I still can't define it but... I like you, too. A lot. Like I'm thinking about kissing you every minute of the day, even when we're not together."

"Oh", Blaine made. His heart tried to jump out of his rib cage, or at least that's what it felt like. "Well, you may."

Sam wetted his lips and looked at Blaine while leaning to him. This time is was more careful and gentle and Blaine just melted against Sam's lips. He didn't know how he managed to not catch fire right here, right now. Breathing was no option either.

They ended it after a few moments and just stayed where they were, looking at each other.

"I thought you liked Nick and that drove me crazy", Sam eventually said.

"If it is any comfort to you, Nick was driven crazy because I liked you more than him."

Sam frowned, so Blaine explained the whole situation. During that Sam took his hand, entangled their fingers and sometimes stroke Blaine's hair. And Blaine just let him, not caring about anything right now.

"So crazy", Sam said as the story ended.

"I know, right?" Blaine giggled. They kissed again, and Blaine got the feeling he could live from that alone. Sam's lips were all he needed.

But then a thought came to him that made him jerk backwards.

"Wait! You're cheating on Brittany, oh god!" He took away his hand and rolled onto his back, covering his face.

"She wouldn't mind... I guess."

"But I mind. No, stop it." Blaine turned away as Sam tried to kiss him, having the feeling he'd gone insane because why would he ever turn away from that. Still, his brain had control again and he sat up.

What was even going on? Did Sam want to be… together? Like for real?

"Well, I can't break up with her on her own party", Sam said. He got up from the bed and paced through the room, looked out of the window and wrung his hands.

"Sam... What do you want to... I mean what are your thoughts exactly? About... us?" Blaine cleared his throat and tried to look very casual and calm.

"Because you only discovered you can like boys, too, and I really don't want to risk anything, I mean what if, I don't know, you fall in love with someone and... well..." Blaine shrugged his shoulders, not sure what he initially intended to say but knowing that his heart would break into more pieces than countable if that would happen.

"I don't know, man. But I seriously can't imagine liking any other boy as much as you."

"Oh." Blaine made unplanned noise and covered his mouth with his hand. But Sam just smiled and sat down beside him, laying an arm on his shoulders and resting his forehead on Blaine's head. As Blaine turned to look at him, he felt Sam's lips on his own again and allowed it for a few seconds. One, two, three...

"So you want us to date?", he asked as they parted.

"If you are willing to have a boyfriend who is new to all of this and will freak out every now and then."

"I'm more than willing." Blaine smiled. And kissed Sam again. Not for too long, though, cause he still had to break up with Brittany first.

* * *

** A/N:** ouh ouh...


	15. The party

Thank you for your reviews, so glad you liked it.^^ Let's see how it continues...

**Chapter 15** – The party

"I can't do this. I just can't, it's so cruel. At her own party!?"

"Relax, Sam. It's not gonna be was bad as you think", Blaine said, hoping it was true. He parked the family car in front of Brittany's house and they got out.

They were some of the first guests and Sam immediately paired up with Brittany. Even though he wanted to break up with her it hurt Blaine to look at them both. They were still official, he and Sam weren't anything yet.

But they soon would be and that is more than Blaine had ever dared to hope. He still couldn't believe it, it felt like he was dreaming. But if he was he never wanted to wake up.

Almost everybody from Glee club came, plus Cheerios. Blaine knew them all since he had been on that team for a few months during the year. But he didn't know their boyfriends or the friends the boyfriends brought. The house was full not an hour after the party had started and Blaine wondered how the Pierce parents would react in the morning… but they knew their daughter and had allowed her to have a party so maybe they were _really_ open minded.

For now they were out of the town and everywhere Blaine went he saw people. Even when he, on his way to a bathroom, accidentally opened the door to what looked like the storeroom he found a couple making out there. He apologized but they didn't seem to even notice him.

Blaine quickly closed the door, shrugged and went to the next door. Oh damn, a bedroom. And another couple making out. What was this party, an orgy?

"Blaine, have you changed your mind?"

Blaine stopped in his movement to close the door and fixated his eyes in the somewhat darker room. That had been Brittany's voice. Would Brittany make out with someone other than her boyfriend or...

"Sam?", he asked.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Uhu", Blaine made. The he closed the door firmly and hastened downstairs. His brain was completely empty. He had to swallow down tears and force himself to breathe for the lump in his chest swelled and swelled until there was no room for anything else.

He had planned to get to his car but he didn't make it that far. As soon as he was downstairs he rushed into a room and closed the door behind him.

A bathroom, what else.

Blaine leaned against the door and put his hands to his face. It was wet and he allowed himself a few more sobs before he inhaled deeply and told himself to stop being such a crybaby. There was no reason for reacting that intense. Sam had probably tried to break up with Brittany in a quiet place and she had not listened and thrown herself onto him and Sam being Sam hadn't had the guts to reject her.

"Stop being so overly dramatic", he said to his mirror image as he plashed his face with cold water. Two minutes later his face didn't look like he had cried anymore and three more minutes later he was ready to return to the party.

As soon as he did, someone hang himself around his neck.

"Blaaaaaaine!", Ryder shouted – unfortunately into his ear. Blaine jerked back and grimaced due to the alcohol he smelled in Ryder's breath.

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Yeah, sure, Ryder. Where are Jake and Marley and the other Glee members? Let's go to them!"

It wasn't as if anyone was easy to find in this house right now. Friends brought more friends and Blaine was sure most of them didn't even go to McKinley.

The Glee club members who weren't also Cheerios had gathered together in a corner in the garden and sat there more quiet than the other people, some singing to themselves, some dancing, some jumping up and down as they got there. Ryder, to be exact. He forgot about Blaine and went off with Artie, pointing out that wheel chairs were so great to have fun with.

Blaine didn't ask.

Instead he looked around for Sam, wondering if he should look for him or wait until they eventually met. Then his phone came to his mind and he checked it, feeling relieved when he saw that he had some missed calls and texts from Sam.

'_dude where are you? i can explain'_

'_dont run away please where are you'_

'_blaine i'm at the car you have to come here sooner or later'_

Blaine almost started to cry again. Damn, Sam was just as dramatically minded as he was. But somehow, this also made Blaine smile. Maybe it's a good sign. Maybe reacting dramatically meant that one cared.

As soon as he stepped out of the front yard and approached his car Sam sprung up from the pavement he'd been sitting on and stormed to him.

"Blaine, please don't be mad! Listen!"

Sam looked so distressed that Blaine interrupted by holding up his hands.

"Stop! I'm not mad, Sam."

"I – what? Why not? Look, I just wanted to tell her it's over but I couldn't find the right words and then she kissed me, well, I shouldn't have chosen a bedroom, alright, and then..."

"Then you went along with it because you didn't want to be mean?"

"Yeah, kind of..."

Blaine sighed. "I figured as much."

"After you went away I told her and –"

"Wait, what exactly did you say? Cause I can't imagine you took much time for explanations."

"Of course I didn't, I had to find you. I think I said... that I'm gone and she shouldn't wait for me..." Sam scratched his chin contemplatively, mouthing something to himself. Then he nodded and looked expectantly at Blaine.

"I'm not sure if this counts as breaking up", Blaine said, eyes narrowing. "Go, find here and this time be more specific. Okay?"

Sam sighed deeply and Blaine went along with it. So much excitement for nothing. Suddenly he found himself in an embrace, being pushed somewhat too tight against Sam. But he returned it just as strong and closed his eyes, relaxing into the pressure and never wanting to let go.

"It's okay", he whispered. And then, after Sam hadn't said anything or moved for what felt like minutes: "Go break up with your girlfriend now... okay?"

"Yeah." Sam breathed out and finally relaxed, leaning back a bit.

"I'll be with the others in the garden", Blaine said.

"I'm glad you're not mad."

Blaine stepped back completely before he could act on his urge to kiss Sam. Instead, he squeezed his hand lightly and they went back to the house.


	16. The schedule

Thank you for your reviews!

**Chapter 16** – The schedule

Whereas Blaine had all kind of worries if it was a good idea to immediately live together in New York especially since Sam had never been in a homosexual relationship before, the blond just lapsed into the exaltation of a 'glorious future'.

"It's not gonna be easy. Everyday life will soon get to us", Blaine tried to calm him down.

"We will make it through, right? As long as we have each other, everything is good!"

And as much Blaine liked how enthusiastic Sam was about 'them' he also wanted him to be able to stand on his own two feet. He didn't say that Sam also would be just fine on his own then because Sam was quick in thinking Blaine didn't like him anymore. Still, with those abandonment issues he tended to be over dependent on whoever he was in a relationship with. And mostly, this didn't work out very well.

Naturally, Blaine wrote separate time into their date schedule. At least twice a week.

And that wasn't even the problem.

"Wait, a _date schedule_? This isn't school, Blaine, why do we need a schedule?"

"It's nice to have things under control. Hey, you didn't complain when I was with Nick on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays! Thinking about that, the gap between Wednesday and Saturday may have been too big." Blaine scratched his cheek with the pencil in his hand. Then he decided that this belonged to the past and was kind of not important.

"And of course the school breaks", Blaine said, pointing at the periods.

He had sat Sam down to introduce the schedule after having had a spectacular and admittedly pretty unstructured Saturday. It had been a celebration, because Sam had finally succeeded in breaking up with Brittany (he had waited to the end of the party, though) and Blaine had still felt like living in a dream world, there had been no place for organisational thoughts.

But today there was.

"We can't be together in every break. We have to remain contact to other friends, to the outside world", Blaine said. He wrote 'individual friendships are good' on a sheet.

Sam browsed through the papers Blaine had given him.

"Hell, I'm amazed you didn't plan every kiss to the minute", he said.

"One step at a time", Blaine said. "And there's still the question whether we tell our friends about us or not yet. I think you'll need some time to adapt to everything, don't you?"

As Sam didn't answer, Blaine looked up and saw the raised eyebrows of his friend.

"What?", he wanted to know.

Then Sam broke into a smile. "Oh, what the heck, you're too cute when you're organising stuff." He leaned over the all sheets that Blaine had spread out on the bed and smacked his lips against Blaine's, leaving a wet tingling on them and a hunger for more.

"You know what, it's Sunday. I'm gonna work on that tomorrow", Blaine said. He carefully put the sheets aside (no need to mess up the already done work) and crawled to Sam, snuggling into his arms. Those nice, muscular arms, mh.

Soon they were lying on the bed, mouth on mouth. They hadn't talked yet about how far Sam could go without freaking out but Blaine simply let him initiate everything so that wouldn't be a problem. He would be totally comfortable with just cuddling but as for now it was official that Sam at least was very much okay with kissing. He practically hung on Blaine's mouth, and after a time it started to fell overwrought of friction.

Blaine pulled back a bit without taking his hand out of Sam's beautiful hair. He placed his mouth on Sam's cheek and nudged the tip of his tongue against various skin areas. Sam breathed heavily with a little sound that went right through Blaine's insides, and he continued the wet trail down to Sam's neck.

Another sound.

"Is that okay?", Blaine said in a hushed voice.

"It feels _so good_", Sam said. He shifted and for a millisecond Blaine felt a firm bump pressing against his crotch. His eyes fell shut and he gave in to the feeling of dissolving into a puddle of nothing, yet in the same moment Sam flinched and was gone. Blaine opened his eyes in confusion.

If it hadn't been a serious situation it would've been hilarious. Sam sat on the bedside, his legs tugged up and staring into space.

"Uhm... Sam? You okay?"

"I forgot that you're not a girl."

"Oh..." Blaine frowned and sat up himself, not sure if this was good or bad.

"I mean I _know_ you're a boy, I'm not stupid – at least not in non-school related things", Sam said.

"You're not stupid at all. You have a condition", Blaine reminded him. He took a breath and let the heat from the moment before go. It didn't seem like Sam wanted to go on.

"But you are... the same as me... down there." Sam made a vague gesture and Blaine had to hold back really hard not to laugh. He smiled very shortly, glided to Sam and comfortingly laid a hand on his knee.

"You'll get used to it. No rush."

Sam backed away from his touch and shook his head.

"I can't do this. I can't date a boy, that's just weird. I'm not even gay!"

He got up and paced through the room. Blaine pulled up his legs, rested his chin on his knees and watched his boyfriend freak out.

"And what are we telling the others? I mean they will realise something is going on sooner or later, right?"

"So?"

"They will ask 'oh Sam how come you're gay all of a sudden'?" Sam counterfeited Ryder's voice, if Blaine identified it correctly.

"It's not the end of the world, Sam. They will get used to it. And we don't have to tell them right away."

"Easy enough for you, you are out and proud since birth or so."

Blaine chuckled. "Believe me, it wasn't that easy. I've had rough times, too. But you're not alone in this. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere and that's why it will be okay."

Sam sighed and ran his hands over his face. Eventually he sat back down and let Blaine hug him. They watched a movie and then Sam went home without another anxiety attack. Blaine still made him promise to call whenever he needed someone to talk.

* * *

There was so much left to organise. Since Blaine didn't want to live in the dorm rooms of Nyada anymore he had to find an apartment in New York. And doing that without being there was next to impossible. He began to wonder if he could ask Rachel for help but then again this might have involved dealing with Kurt. Blaine wouldn't have minded but he didn't know what Kurt thought about that.

So Blaine's father said he'd look for an apartment when he would go to New York for work and Blaine had no success in stopping him. He didn't want to start his grown up life in an apartment his parents had chosen for him. Also his father always just talked about 'close to Nyada' and never seemed to listen when Blaine told him that it needed to be close to Sam's school, too.

The one thing that went off more or less smoothly was dealing with Brittany. At first she seemed hurt and threw sad looks to Sam but as time went by she found back to her old form and acted like nothing had ever happened. Blaine knew from Artie that she was quick in forgetting who she'd dated so maybe that was what had happened.

As soon as Tina found out that Blaine and Sam planned on living together in New York, she wanted in, too.

"I will go to Julliard, so it's perfect!", she said.

Blaine was glad that she'd gotten into the school of her dreams and of course he wanted to stay in contact with Tina when they were in New York but somehow he didn't like the thought of her living with him and Sam. Partly because they hadn't told anyone yet, not even Tina, that they were dating and partly because he wanted to share this experience only with Sam.

"Well, my dad is already looking for a two bedroom apartment", he said.

"So call him and tell him to look for three bedrooms."

"Hmm… okay", Blaine heard himself say.

Damn it.

Maybe Sam wasn't the only one who had to work on their negotiation skills.

Mr Schue came in and started talking about Nationals so it would've been important for Blaine to listen. Instead he glanced to Sam who sat three chairs away between Unique and Jake. How would he react when he heard that Tina wanted to be their roomie?


	17. Forbidden Thursday

thank you for all your reviews :-)

**Chapter 17** – Forbidden Thursday

"Sam, there you are!" Brittany pushed between Blaine and Sam at the lockers and clang to the latter who frowned and opened his mouth. He shot a 'what the hell' glance to Blaine and took a step back, preventing Brittany from following him.

"What?"

"We haven't played naked games in ages!"

"Uhm, yeah, because we've broken up." Sam looked disbelievingly at her and then Blaine, silently shaking his head. Blaine couldn't help but grin.

"We have?", Brittany asked.

"Yes. Definitively."

She turned to look at Blaine who quickly said: "And we never dated. I'm gay."

Brittany pulled a sad face.

"What about that girl you liked, from your English class?", Sam asked. "You said you want her lady kisses."

"Jenny? I asked her but she said I should jump in a lake. It's not hot enough to do that." She shook her head, while Blaine exchanged a look with Sam.

"That's not very nice of her to say", he said.

"You will find someone soon", Sam said, patting on her back. She strolled away, ponytail seesawing behind her.

Blaine sighed and closed his locker door. "Poor girl."

"Yeah… don't change the subject."

Blaine strained his shoulders. "I told you there's nothing I can do or say!"

"Yes, you could tell her to jump in a lake, for example."

Blaine shook his head and started going to class. "She thinks it's the best thing ever and until I can't give her a real good reason I can't just pull back."

"Then think of a reason."

"Oh, I know! I could tell her we want to live alone because we're _a couple_", Blaine said, pulling an eyebrow up.

But Sam shook his head. "She will tell everybody immediately. You know Tina."

"Well, that's the best and only reason I can think of", Blaine said. "And we have to tell her soon, otherwise I actually have to call my dad and tell him to find an apartment for three."

Sam bit his lip and stared down the hallway. Blaine didn't want to push him into something he wasn't ready to but for now he really couldn't think of another reason to refuse Tina's suggestion.

* * *

Monday and Thursday were the days for separate time and Blaine had planned to use them to get homework and other things done. But today he sat in his room, stared at his phone and was about to call his dad. Sam didn't want to come out and Blaine hadn't succeeded in chanting the advances of dorm rooms to Tina so what else was there to do. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad with a girl in the house after all.

A text message pulled him out of his thoughts.

'_i know its thrusday but can i come over'_

Blaine frowned. Sam kept taking the dating schedule very lightly and just didn't see that Blaine had made it for his best interest.

On the other hand it was always nice to be with his boyfriend and to be honest, those 'forbidden' days were somehow more exciting than the other days. Maybe that was the reason Blaine always acted reluctant although he secretly just waited for Sam to arrive.

'_no I have so much homework to do. and I have to call my dad. what about your resolution to learn to cook'_

Blaine hit send and then pulled out his list of 'reasons why Tina should live in the dorms of Julliard':

She will meet boys who could actually like her back

Sam and I want some privacy

She doesn't have to travel to school (sleep longer!)

She doesn't have to travel from school (more time for homework!) (or parties?)

Sam and I wouldn't have to hide

Not that he could show Tina the whole list. Maybe the first reason would even be a little offending regarding the fact that she hadn't been in love with Blaine for a long time now. But she also hadn't found a boyfriend so yeah…

Blaine's phone buzzed.

'_we need to talk!_'

Blaine wrote back: '_well if you insist'_ and then arranged his school stuff on his desk. As Sam poked his head through the door everything was in perfect order.

"Hey. Busy?"

Blaine looked up and smiled, gesturing him to come in. He got up and took the list with the intend to show it to Sam who first placed a big smack on Blaine's mouth.

"Mh. Look, here are the reasons. We have to decide what to do now", Blaine said.

Sam took the list and sat down on the bed, reading it. "Those are pretty good."

"I know, right!?"

Blaine sat down beside Sam and leaned lightly against him. Immediately, Sam put his arm around his shoulders and Blaine could feel him breathe in deeply.

"That's what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh, you mean that wasn't an excuse?"

"No. Come on. As if I needed an excuse, it's the same every Thursday. You say no, I say but I want to, you say yey. Let's talk about this." Sam tipped against the list. Blaine on the other hand studied Sam's face. So nice, so pretty, and those lips… so kissable.

Blaine put a hand on Sam's chest while their mouths were tasting one another, no idea how this had started now. It was so sweet and Sam's abs were really delicious. Soft yet firm...

"We gotta tell her."

"Huh?" Blaine tracked the lips that had left him and caught them lightly with his teeth. He heard a crackling, then two hands were on his back and pulled him closer to Sam. For some long moments Blaine savoured Sam's taste on his tongue and the warmth of their bodies entangling more and more, then his brain finally registered what Sam had said and he pulled back slightly.

"What!?"

"What what?"

Sam captured his lips and Blaine got to look at his boyfriend from a very close angle. He pulled back and also took back his hands and arms to glide back a bit, to get some distance between them.

"What did you say?"

"Oh..." Sam scratched his nose and gulped. "Yeah. I've thought about it. I mean in New York I don't want to hide who I am or that we're together. So maybe it would be nice to first tell our friends. You know, have some support and what not."

"But – but Sam, I thought... are you sure?" Blaine couldn't help but stutter. Just a few weeks ago Sam had had a total freak out about being in a gay relationship and what others would think of him.

"Yes. No! Maybe we could just tell them and not the whole school... _if you_ _know what I mean, pilgrim_."

"Yes, of course!", Blaine said, nodding quickly. Whatever Sam thought was best. He took his friends hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

He just hoped Tina wouldn't freak out too much. Both because Sam and Blaine were a couple and that they didn't want to live with her in New York.


	18. Rehearsal excitement

**Chapter 18** – Rehearsal excitement

Nationals, nationals. No one talked about anything else anymore. As much as Blaine wanted to be prepared and was excited about it, he still had other things on his mind. Like New York. Summer vacation would start in three weeks and his panic that no apartments _at all_ were free for the next year was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

Glee club was one hour longer now every day. They rehearsed the songs over and over again and Tina didn't even ask Blaine how things were going with the apartment hunt until Wednesday.

Blaine glanced to Sam who was jumping on a table with Ryder (the two of them really were soulmates). They hadn't made any announcement whatsoever and looking at Sam being his usual goofy self Blaine couldn't think that anyone would believe him when he said he was suddenly dating a boy. Not long ago he had pretended to have a twin brother and no one in Glee club considered him completely sane after that.

"Uhm... my father is still looking."

"That's nice that he takes so much time off his work for you", Tina said and drank from her water bottle.

"He has a client in New York anyway", Blaine said, glad that he didn't have to lie about that.

"Blaine, can I be honest with you?"

"Yes – of course you can, you know that", Blaine said, somewhat confused. He took his attention away from Sam and towards her completely while drinking his own water.

"Do you think it's good idea... to live with Sam, I mean?"

"What are you talking about? Of course it is, he's my best friend."

"Yeah, but you still have a crush on him."

Blaine bit his lip, and Tina went on.

"I see the way you look at him, it hasn't changed since – how long now? I haven't counted the months but you started to crush on him the same time I did on you. And that was ages ago. Now _I know_ you had a boyfriend in between but I don't think that has altered the state of affairs."

"You're right, it hasn't", Blaine said.

Tina sighed, closed the bottle and crossed her arms. "See what I'm talking about? It's time to move on."

"So you don't want us to live together, too, because it's time to give up your old friends just like that?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Blaine, Tina! On we go!" Mr Schue clapped his hands and luckily the exhausting rehearsal continued.

* * *

The next day was a repetition of that torture. Only that Blaine started to feel pressure from the planned outing and Tina's request, too, instead of 'just' from Nationals coming up next week.

"We gotta say something today. I know it's bad timing but we have no other choice. Tina is breathing down my neck", Blaine said when Mr Schue finally allowed them to rest their tired legs.

Sam bespattered himself with water, gasping heavily. "Yeah... but how?"

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriends wet hair and face and the water that was running down on to his chest, drenching his shirt. Oh wow... yes, he was still out of breath from practise but he wouldn't have minded to get some more action with this boy. Just to look at him made his whole body tingle.

"Blaine, you're drooling."

Blaine jerked around and Sam frowned at Tina who stepped to them.

"Let him drool, woman, it's not his fault I'm gorgeous."

Blaine nodded grinningly. Now was the time to say something, right? Or should they gather everybody together? But that would get pretty awkward.

"I agree. Completely gorgeous!" Unique joined them, too, letting her eyes move over Sam's body and Sam just sunbathed in the attention like a little boy who unexpectedly had gotten three Popsicles at once.

"It's one thing to sneak a peek and another to be a lovefool", Tina said, her voice getting somewhat touchy as Blaine had heard before when she'd commented on his crush on Sam.

"I am _not_ a lovefool", Blaine stated. Great. Now to say that he and Sam dated would make it even more unbelievable. He looked at Sam who nodded very slightly. Blaine shook his head just as imperceptible.

"What was that?", Unique wanted to know.

Sam cleared his throat. "What was what?

"Those look you two exchanged. What is going on?"

"What should be going on, I mean... everybody can look at each other, right?" Sam smiled and patted Blaine's back.

"Sam..."

"It's not like we have a strict policy against looking, or did I miss something?"

Now Tina put her hands on her waist and joined Unique in looking suspiciously.

"We have to tell you something", Blaine said. He threw a glance at Sam who didn't look so comfortable anymore. But he was still on board, wasn't he? Well it's not like they could go back now...

"Tell us _what_?"

"Sam?", Blaine asked nonetheless. The blond took a deep breath and straightened himself, rubbing his hand nervously together.

"Okay, so Blaine and I are... you know how it is sometimes... you blink and the whole world has changed and seems upside down and what can you do but roll with it?"

"What?" Unique blinked in confusion. Tina darted her eyes and targeted Blaine.

"Let me do the talking, Sam", he said softly.

"Right." Sam nodded and puckered his lip, looking to the ground and then at Blaine who smiled encouragingly in return. As he turned to the girls, Tina's eyes were already open wide in shock. Unique still waited for him to talk.

"Sam and I are in love", Blaine said. And regretted it immediately. They have never talked about love. Sam had said he _liked_ Blaine, oh god, total embarrassment ahead. His heart raced now because of the outing and because he didn't dare to look at Sam who would probably think his choice of words had been too strong.

But then Blaine felt soft, somewhat sweaty fingers enchasing his hand and he saw Sam's big happy smile and could breathe again. They locked eyes for a moment, for a second the world stood still and only Sam existed. This was right, just right.

"This can't be happening", Tina said, but she was drowned out by Unique's shrill scream.

"Oh my god! Could you be more adorable? Oh, oh!" She held her hands on her cheeks and looked so enthusiastic Blaine could only chuckle.

"Yeah, well..."

"Blaine couldn't wrap his mind around us for preeeeetty long", Sam said, shaking his head reproachfully.

"Me?", Blaine laughed and poked Sam in the chest. It felt so good to finally have said it, no more secrets, just laughing and dancing and happiness all around.

"What is going on?"

Jake and Ryder came to them, and they weren't the only ones that were paying attention to Unique's former scream.

Blaine loosened his fingers a bit, giving Sam the chance to pull back his hand although all he wanted in this moment was the support that this little touch offered. But he was openly gay, everybody knew it, everybody had seen him kissing Kurt. Nobody had ever seen Sam in whatever intimate situation with another boy except hugs and Blaine would totally understand if he didn't want to hold hands while everybody was looking.

But Sam didn't let go. He took a firmer grip and Blaine once again could only grin as bright as the stars shone. He probably looked as stupidly happy as Sam right now.

"Well, congratulations to the new Glee dream couple!", Tina said and clapped her hands loudly but slowly.

"What?", Jake said. Ryder frowned at their locked hands.

"Yeah, as we just told the girls... Sam and I are together", Blaine said.

Jake opened his mouth while Ryder rubbed his eyes.

"Since when..."

"About a month", Blaine said, shrugging.

"And it's been the best month of my life!", Sam said.

"But you like girls", Ryder said, pointing at Sam. "You like _girls_!"

"Dude, you can't chose who you love. Don't judge!"

"I don't... I'm just... what?" Ryder looked at Jake who nodded encouragingly, even when it was hesitant and unsure. Blaine had never thought that people wouldn't need time to adjust so this was just fine. Marley was the first to hug them (Unique seemed to be in shock) and Kitty mumbled something like "I hope it's not contagious". Blaine decided that she meant it nice.

Mr Schue didn't react to it except that he interrupted the scene to make them rehearse again.

When everybody strolled to their positions and weren't paying attention anymore, Blaine exhaled and wiped the sweat off his forehead, letting Sam's hand go.

"Dude, that was not only not bad, it was awesome! I feel _so_ great", Sam said.

"Oh god. My legs are shaking", Blaine said. How was he supposed to dance now?

"We're officially official now."

"Tina didn't seem so glad, though."

"I couldn't care less, honestly!" Sam clapped his hands and radiated with joy so Blaine couldn't feel bad for Tina very long. In the moment of chaos before everybody entered the stage he threw his arms around Sam for a few moments, getting all the power he needed for the next song.

* * *

**A/N **I hope it's not starting to get boring. I will continue the story until they live in New York though. ;-)


	19. Complicated

Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad it's not boring (yet lol). Also Happy May Dance everybody (is this a thing in english speaking countries?)! Yes I'm not taking any breaks just because of holidays. Nope. Writing on and on.

**Chapter 19** – Complicated

"So what about the apartment? Did your father find one yet?"

Blaine looked confused at Tina. It was the day after the outing in Glee club and he hadn't talked to her since but he had assumed she was aware that he and Sam wanted to live together – without friends.

"Uhm. Tina, Sam and me…"

"What?" She crossed her arms and really didn't make it easy for Blaine to utter the following words.

"We want to live alone… I mean we want privacy and…"

Tina raised an eyebrow. "You are together since a month and already want to move in together? Do you really think that's a good idea? With me present at least there wouldn't be all that pressure."

"We just want to –"

"Trust me. You wouldn't last another month."

"Do you… Really?" Blaine looked into his (perfectly organised) locker. It's not like he never had doubted the whole living situation. But he'd never thought that he and Sam could break up over that. It just seemed so easy to be around each other. Then again, it had felt like that with Kurt in the beginning, too.

He didn't want him and Sam to end like that.

"Maybe you won't last another month anyway. I doubt that Sam is serious. He's experimenting", Tina said. Blaine frowned and opened his mouth to object but she just kept on talking.

"That's totally normal in this age. Just don't get too excited, okay? I don't want you to get hurt, Blaine!"

"Thanks, but…"

"Let me know how the apartment hunting goes", she said, patted his back and went away. Blaine stared after her, feeling like a puddle of mud. Yesterday everything had felt so perfect and now Blaine wondered if Tina was right about Sam. After all, he had never shown interest in boys before. And they hadn't really talked about feelings because it was still so fresh…

Should Blaine bring it up later (yeah yeah it was Thursday but since when did that matter) or should he wait until Sam started talking?

* * *

Apparently, Sam had made friends with the dating schedule. Blaine finished his whole homework and still hadn't gotten a text from Sam asking if he could come over despite the fact that it wasn't planned.

Now Blaine couldn't ask either because that would just be anarchy.

When his phone rang he almost jumped out of his chair and answered it immediately.

"Sam, what is going on?"

"This is not Sam. It's your father, bringer of good news. I've found an apartment only five minutes away from Nyada. Let me send you photos."

Blaine rolled his eyes and watched the incoming pictures. It seemed perfect, just as he had wanted. But what about Tina, she was expecting a room in there, too.

"Five minutes from Nyada, what about Liath College?", he asked his dad about Sam's school.

"There's a subway station right on the block. What do you say, should I sign the contract?"

Blaine hesitated, biting his lip and staring outside his window. Birds were singing in the burgeoning trees and all he could think of was how complicated life was.

"No", he finally said.

"Blaine!", his father sighed.

"I'm sorry, dad, but another friend wants in, so we're gonna need one more room."

"Kids today", his father said. "One more? Or two? Three?"

"One", Blaine said, clearing his throat. Yes, it would be sensible and the adult thing to live with Tina. He thought about that the whole evening, trying to convince himself and wondering what Sam would say.

* * *

"Aren't you proud of your boyfriend?" Sam held up his hand as he came to Blaine the next morning to get a high five. Blaine gave it to him.

"Why?", he asked afterwards.

"Dude! I haven't called you yesterday, haven't you noticed?" Sam's smile fell off of his face, the look of insecurity back in his eyes as if it just had waited for it's next change.

"Of course I did", Blaine said quickly, laying his hand on Sam's arm. "And I've missed you. What happened?"

"My parents called and I kind of told them about you", Sam said, smiling shyly. "Is that okay?"

Blaine's mouth fell open.

"I figured they have a right to know", Sam said.

"What… Sam, this is moving very fast now, don't you think? Aren't you scared?"

"I was just telling two more people. It felt so great in Glee club! I wanted to tell the whole world!" Sam grinned and stretched out his arms.

"You're insane." Blaine shook his head but couldn't help smiling a bit. Sometimes Sam could get over enthusiastic about things. It was very cute and even more flattering when Blaine was that thing.

"Insane about you." Sam came one step closer and Blaine's heart started to jump uncontrollably. All around them were students so…

"What are you doing?"

"I can't wait for tonight", Sam whispered into his ear.

Blood rushed through Blaine's head, his legs felt like they were about to fold up. He wanted to kiss Sam right here, right now. He took a deep breath and…

"Tina still wants to live with us in New York."

"What?" Sam frowned and leaned back. "But you turned her down, right?"

"Uhm…"

"Blaine?"

"Okay, maybe I said yes", Blaine said, shutting his locker and taking his bag from his feet. "Why do I have to decide that, anyway?"

Sam puckered his lips and leaned against the lockers, crossing his arms and looking to the ground. No more enthusiasm was to be seen when he finally looked up.

"What you said about moving too fast… Are _you_ scared?"

Blaine sighed and ran a hand over his mouth. "Sam… I just don't want to make any stupid mistakes."

"I see." Sam nodded, continuously biting his lip.

"I don't want us to rush into something we're maybe not ready for."

"You mean something _I'm_ not ready to."

Blaine cleared his throat and shook his head. "It's a big step for every couple and we're… you… We haven't even talked about…" Blaine sighed, wringing for words. This was neither the time nor the place for talks like that.

He placed himself beside Sam, leaning against the lockers with one shoulder and put his hand on Sam's forearm.

"Remember that you spent pretty much time fighting against those feelings?", he said quietly.

"I know", Sam said, staring into space. "Sometimes I still freak out."

"I know." Blaine stroked his thumb over Sam's skin.

As the bell rang, the both jumped.

"Oh god", Sam said. He put strands of his hair behind his ears and took a deep breath, looking at Blaine.

"I don't care. I don't want to live with Tina, only with you. I – I might be new to gayness but I'm not new to love."

Blaine gulped and tried to control his fast breathing. "The l-word, huh?"

Sam blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to… I meant… oh god. I have to go to class."

He pulled back and went away, leaving Blaine all jumpy and excited. But he shouldn't be. Sam hadn't meant to hint anything. He couldn't possibly be sure about his feelings yet, they hadn't had enough time for that at all.

But he seemed sure enough that he didn't want to live with Tina.

Just was it reasonable or would the big city life rip them apart?

There was only one way to find out.


	20. Just a phase

Thank yu so much for reading this and giving me feedback! When it comes to my writing I'm as insecure as Sam lol

**Chapter 20** – Just a phase?

One week left until Nationals, so Mr Schue made them meet on the weekend to rehearse.

"It's so weird being here on a Saturday", Sam said as they went through the silent hallways to get to the auditorium.

As soon as Sam saw Tina he tensed up. She was standing with Kitty, Sugar and Brittany in front of the doors, chatting.

"Are you going to say it or should I?", Sam asked quietly as they got nearer.

"Let me handle this", Blaine said.

"Hmhm, just as you've handled it before."

They arrived and Sam stared at Tina a bit too harsh in Blaine's eyes.

"Tina, can we talk to you for a minute?", Blaine said as gently as possible to make up for it.

"Sure."

"In private?"

"Oh, gross!", Kitty commended.

"What?" Blaine was more than a little confused. While Tina and Sam already went a few feet away he frowned at Kitty and was tempted to ask what was going on in her little Cheerio brain... but it probably wasn't worth the effort and would only end in a discussion or at least a nasty talk on her part.

"Stop looking at me like that, I'm not a hag like Tina. Cross me out your list for threesome partners."

"I didn't want to know", Blaine said, shaking his head and turning away. Some people got _really_ dirty minds. Not that he could blame them, seeing Sam did things to him, too.

"...can't tell me you seriously and deeply in love, Sam. It's okay to experiment but if you'd use your brain in between you'd see that this phase won't last forever", Tina said exhilarated.

"Who do you think you are to tell me –"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Blaine stepped between his friends, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "What is going on?"

Sam closed his eyes and breathed in while Tina puckered her lips and nodded to Sam.

"Your _boyfriend_ just told me I should get my own apartment in New York."

"I said we'd prefer to live alone, that's it!"

"Tina, please don't be mad", Blaine said. "But it's true."

"You can't be serious." She sounded so high pitched that Blaine started to get annoyed. Yes, she was his friend and had good intentions and actually had had a rough time and... But why kept she talking down his and Sam's relationship?

"We are", Sam simply said, crossing his arms. Tina stared at them.

"Alright. Go on then and dig your own graves. But don't say you haven't been warned."

As she stormed away, Sam called "You won't be invited to our wedding!" after her and then threw his hands on his face, mumbling "I have to stop saying things like that."

"Please don't propose to me", Blaine said, half joking and half serious, knowing Sam's history. He put his arm around his shoulders and squeezed. He just couldn't believe Tina. What the hell was going on with that girl?

"Do you think she's right and my feelings are just a phase?", Sam asked.

"Oh, no, Sam, don't go there now. She was just angry that we rejected her", Blaine quickly said. But it was too late. The whole rehearsal Sam was in a bad mood and messed up some dance moves. Mr Schue got furious and that of course didn't improve Sam's state of mind.

* * *

Every move hurt, even lifting a finger to change a channel on the TV was painful. Blaine had never felt that sore before. And it's not like the next week would be any easier going. On the opposite, the closer Nationals came the harder Glee club got.

Sam hadn't answered his calls or texts. He'd gone home straight after rehearsal yesterday and hadn't given Blaine the chance to talk to him. He'd written him that he shouldn't think that much and that Mr Schue didn't mean it personally, just like Tina.

But when Sam answered on the evening it didn't concern any of those topics.

'_I realised we never went on a proper date. I wanna take you to breadstix'_

Blaine's stomach tumbled and energized his whole body. He'd had many nice nights with Sam, cuddling and kissing. But they never went on a date, alright, and Blaine had figured that this would've been still too weird for Sam.

And now this, out of the blue.

'_okay. but we will be pretty busy with n.d. the whole week'_

Blaine stared at his phone, waiting for an answer.

'_i just got the best idea ever. you have to wait til ny though. won't say anymore now nightxoxo'_

And again, Blaine stared. New York as in when they would live there or as in next week when they attended to Nationals? Hopefully the latter. But it still was an awful long time to wait.

Blaine's father wasn't very amused when Blaine told him they were back at two people for the apartment. He was pretty sure it would change again and Blaine had to insist. He almost let slip that Sam and he were a couple but held back in the last moment. His father never really understood the 'gay thing' and his mother, who mostly was the supportive one, still mentioned now and then how nice it would be if he got back together with Kurt.

It wasn't that Blaine kept his relationship with Sam a secret, he just didn't think his parents would be interested.

The week until Friday was just awful. He fell into bed immediately when he came home, all muscles aching. Sam didn't come over and the other way round. They talked on the phone every night but Blaine almost felt as if they were back to being best friends and nothing more. Not that he could think about it very much, falling asleep soon after they'd hung up.

* * *

Then it was Friday and he was sitting in a plane to New York.

"Dude, airline food is awesome!"

"You can have my cookies, if you like", Blaine said and before he had finished the sentence Sam had already grasped his food.

Ryder was sitting on his other side and he was giving his cookies to Sam as well.

"They're disgusting!"

"Thanks, Ryder", Blaine said for Sam who couldn't speak right now. "And, uhm... I never asked you what you think of..."

"The sandwich? It's okay, I guess", Ryder said. "Although I've had better."

"I meant about Sam and me", Blaine said quietly, gesturing to his cookie obsessed boyfriend.

"Oh, that. Yeah, no biggy. I mean Sam hasn't changed at all and it's not my concern who he loves. And you, too."

Blaine nodded and took a look around, before leaning a bit closer to Ryder. Time to get to the bottom of the juicy things.

"And what are the others saying? Tina for example?"

Immediately, Ryder got uncomfortable and shifted in his seat. "Why?"

"Look, I know she's not very in favour of it. I was just wondering if she had let on why she's as embittered as she seemed to be lately. Would you have any idea?"

Ryder turned around and then put his hands in front of his mouth to whisper to Blaine.

"You didn't get this from me but... I think she likes you."

"What?" Blaine frowned. That couldn't be true, they'd been through that so long ago. Granted, he hadn't stopped liking Sam during this time but still...

"Woah there! Blaine, do we have to switch places?", Sam suddenly asked. Blaine leaned back into his seat while Ryder opened his coke.

"And why should we, Sam?"

"You're cuddling with Ryder, something I would never do."

"Are you jealous?", Blaine asked amused.

"In case you haven't noticed until now, I tend to be", Sam said. He wiped his hands and mouth with a napkin. Blaine put his hand upon Sam's arm while leaning against him, cheek on shoulder and breathing in his perfect scent.

"I can't wait until we get to New York."

Sam freed his arm to put it around Blaine's shoulders and inhaled deeply.

"Me, too. I hope you will like what I've planned."

"No matter what is it, there's no way I don't like spending time with you."

"Plus we have Nationals to win", Ryder said.

Blaine and Sam looked at him.

"A little privacy here?"

"Dude, you're in an airplane."

Blaine sighed and hid his face in Sam's shoulder. How long until they landed?


	21. Big City

Thank you for your reviews! Also I have to tell you that I won't update in the next few days, I'm so sorry. We'll read each other on Monday okay ;-)

**Chapter 21** – Big City

New York was awesome. Once they had checked in, Mr Schue let them run free for a time (Blaine figured he had accepted that they would go out anyway). They aimlessly walked through the city, ate ice scream and eventually split up into groups since some wanted to check out the Broadway and some the Statue of Liberty and others just wanted to shop.

"Do you want to come with us?", Tina asked Blaine. She and Kitty formed the shopping team and Blaine still wasn't sure about what Ryder had said on the plane. Maybe this was a good opportunity to ask her.

But on the other hand they were in New York and had so much to see, why of all things go shopping? Apart from the fact that Sam wasn't fond of that anyway.

But maybe Tina's question hadn't included him in the first place. She kept on looking at Blaine as he glanced to Sam, wondering when whatever he had planned would go into action.

"Come, I'm sure you can survive five minutes without him", Tina said as she grasped Blaine's arm. "Plus you need to get used to being apart anyway, considering that you will be visiting different schools soon."

Blaine didn't say that this was exactly why they would live together.

But he rushed to Sam and told him that he would go shopping with the girls (of whom Kitty didn't seem to glad about his presence).

"Oh, you're not coming to the Broadway with us?"

"Well… I will have time to visit it when we live here but it's one of my last chances to spend time with Tina", Blaine explained.

"She will be in New York, too", Sam said confused.

"Still, you know how it goes…" Blaine glanced to her, she wasn't leaving him out of eyesight. Kitty on the other hand focused on her phone and didn't look up.

"Alright. I'm in", Sam said.

"You don't have to."

"New York isn't half as fun without you, dude!" Sam smiled so that Blaine's heart just melted here and now and he instinctively leaned a bit forwards although he still had enough self-control to not kiss Sam.

"Don't you think it's strange to call your boyfriend 'dude'?", Ryder said. "I mean you call me and Jake that, too."

Blaine looked confused at the boy who hadn't stood beside Sam just a moment ago.

"Yup, that I do!" Sam grinned and bounced his eyebrows. Then he got serious and shook his head. "I just can't call him… I don't know. Baby. Darling. Honey." He shuddered and Blaine grinned.

"May I call you honey though?"

"You can call me whatever you want, love."

"Oh, but that's okay, yeah?" Blaine grinned even broader.

"I'm just testing names, sweetie."

"I'm more than okay with that. Any names you come up with, I mean." Blaine patted Sam's arm, holding eye contact. Oh, those beautiful green stars.

"Are you coming or what?", Tina called.

"Yeah, we gotta go, too."

"I'm going with Blaine, Ryder", Sam said. He waved to Jake and Marley and then put an arm around Blaine's shoulder for the few feet they had to go to Tina. Blaine's brain stopped working. Was it his imagination or worked the atmosphere of a big, chaotic city wonders to Sam's confidence?

"Oh, no, is this turning into a gay tour? I just want to shop without stopping at everything that smells like baby powder."

"_What_?" Blaine stared at Kitty, pretty sure he just made this up cause there's no way this was a prejudice about gay people.

"Name one thing that smells like baby powder except baby powder and I will turn around on the spot", Sam said.

Kitty crossed her arms. "Babies."

"Babies are full of baby powder."

"Yeah, well, so is your head."

They started walking and stopped most times for Kitty who wanted to look at shoes and hand bags. Tina was more interested in everything Asian and wanted to go to China town. Blaine was immediately on board, thinking they could find her a boyfriend there.

Yes. That seemed racist. But the fact remained that she had had the best time with Mike Chang on their extra Asian dates.

"Hey, Tina, remember when I said I would help you find a boyfriend?", he asked.

"Yes, but you never did because Kurt was distracting you", Tina said.

"Naaah, not Kurt", Blaine said. Yes, Kurt had been in town on that specific weekend. And yes, maybe Blaine had been in a state of mind that could only have been described as 'deep emotional trance' but…

He glanced to Sam who was busy struggling against Kitty's attempt to put a pink hat on his blond hair.

"I said _don't_!"

"It suits you, I swear! It's made for the gays!"

"I'm not gay!"

"Oh honey." Kitty sighed and threw a glance to Blaine. He simply shrugged, not sure if to Kitty or Tina.

"Anyway, I'm onto it now."

"I don't need your help", Tina said. "Especially since it's just out of pity because you refuse to live with me."

"No, Tina, it's not pity, I just think… Wouldn't you be glad to have someone?"

All at once she was very interested in the scarfs in front of her. Sam came to Blaine and kind of hid behind him, so Blaine told Kitty to take a bow.

Of course she only laughed and said: "You should tell your boyfriend what it means to be a boyfriend. Did you two already do _the nasty_?"

She expectantly watched Blaine who crossed his arms. "None of your concern!"

"Oh god, you didn't. No wonder bottle blondie here is still in the closet."

"I don't dye my hair!"

"He's not in the closet."

"Blaine, you can be in the closet even when you're openly gay." Kitty frowned at him.

"That doesn't make any sense at all", Blaine said.

"Well, and I'm not your counsellor. Hey, that scarf is nice!" She went to Tina and Blaine turned around to look at Sam whose face was pretty red.

"I don't dye my hair. I just sometimes put some lemon juice in it, nothing more."

"Sam, do you realise that you're bisexual?"

"Wh- what? That's not what it is about."

Blaine sighed but before he could say anything Sam pulled him away from the store they were standing in front of.

"Of course I know I'm not full on straight but there's no need for people to call me gay, either, right?"

"You _are_ in a gay relationship! And it's not like it's a bad thing!"

"I know that! Why are we talking about this now, do you seriously listen to Kitty?"

"I don't need to listen to her to see that you still… have some insecurities. And that's okay, really, I just don't want you to get stuck and –"

"If I'm so insecure then why did I plan the best date ever for tonight in _Central Park_?"

Blaine opened his mouth and stared at Sam. He stared back for three seconds, then rolled his eyes.

"Great, now it's not a surprise anymore."

"Well… I still don't know what you…"

"Forget it! Shit." Sam turned away, one hand running through his hair. "I'm the worst boyfriend ever."

"No, Sam, no!" Blaine took a step forward and laid his hand on Sam's shoulder. "You are not! Stop thinking that right now!"

"I'm going back to the hotel", he said, freeing himself from the touch.

"I'm coming with you then", Blaine said. There were more important things than finding Tina a boyfriend, and this was one of them.

"No, just continue… the girls would be lost in the city, they don't know their way round…"

"Well, do you? You could get lost just as easily."

"Who cares", Sam muttered and turned around. Blaine had only enough time left to catch Tina's eye and gesture that he would go now. He really didn't want Sam wandering alone through New York.


	22. Gayday

Thanks for your reviews and your patience! On we go! I'd say there about 2-3 chapters left before this story ends. Also I must admit (warn?) that things are about to get fluffy in the last chapters. Hope you don't mind. :-)

**Chapter 22** – Gayday

Of course Blaine had brought a tourist guide of New York City. One look into it and he got a great idea.

"Sam, before we go to the hotel… Can we make a little detour? Five minutes?"

"Hm… what for?"

"I'm thirsty."

Sam studied the bus timeline and didn't look up or sounded interested at all. Blaine put his guide away and pointed over his shoulder.

"There's a bar I'd like to visit."

Sam blinked. "A bar."

"Yes, come on. It'll cheer you up."

As they went Blaine had to hold back from smiling or rubbing his hands due to his genius plan. This bar he'd chosen was rated with 'five gay stars' in the tour guide – and apparently was a hot place in the New Yorker gay scene. Sam would see male couples and maybe lose some fear of being considered as gay.

First nothing out of the ordinary was to be seen as they entered. There were only men in the bar but that wasn't enough to make Sam suspicious.

They sat down and ordered drinks. They both sat on the bench, and Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I overreacted a bit. Maybe you were right and I'm still too insecure."

"And that's totally okay, Sam! You need to be aware that it takes time. All of it."

Sam nodded and looked intensely at the table. "I really want to… well…" He looked around quickly and leaned to Blaine but before he could say anything he turned his head back to the entrance door. Two men had come in, hand in hand, giving each other affectionate looks.

"Dude!", Sam uttered. His eyes wandered around. "Is that what city life is like?"

"Uhm… I have to confess something", Blaine said. "This is a gay bar."

"What? But…" Sam leaned forwards to get a better look at the room. All other men were just sitting there and chatting. Except a couple in a corner who was making out.

Suddenly Sam tensed. "Does that mean the waiter think's I'm gay?"

"Probably. But I don't think he ponders very much about it… considering the fact that _all_ his guests are."

"Oh. Right. Well, what I wanted to say…"

The waiter came and brought their drinks so Sam went silent. Blaine thanked the boy (who wasn't too bad looking) and smirked at his boyfriend. Sam looked up shortly but unfortunately made eye contact with the waiter, so he blushed and stared at the table again.

"Cheers", the boy said. Blaine nodded to him and when he was gone, he nudged Sam's elbow.

"See? Nothing has happened."

"I can't do this, Blaine, we can't be here."

"Not even for one drink?"

"I'm afraid…"

Blaine looked expectantly at Sam and after a few seconds he went on.

"I'm actually afraid. I mean, it was one thing when woman touched me although I didn't want it. But men are –"

"Wait! What? Who touched you, when?"

Sam looked at him in confusion. "I've been a stripper for some time, Blaine."

"So? No one was allowed to touch you especially when you didn't want it."

"I didn't _tell _them I don't want it. They were women and I was supposed to like it, right? I've always thought I'm stronger than them so no one could've actually hurt me. But men…" Sam frowned anxiously.

"Sam, no, it's not right, it's a pretty big deal! Who have you talked to about this?"

"No one."

"What about your parents?"

"My parents still don't even know I was a stripper! And it was over so soon, Finn and Rachel came and then suddenly I was living at the Hummel-Hudson's and no one asked questions, well, except Kurt but I avoided every talk with him about that and after a time he had other interests than my past and… well." Sam slurped his drink.

"Sam, I…" Blaine lifted a hand to stroke his boyfriends shoulder but then hesitated. This was delicate topic and he didn't know if body contact would help or make it worse. He also didn't know what to say, he just knew that it wasn't right at all.

"Hey, I'm okay, aren't I? No big deal." Sam smiled, and it broke Blaine's heart. He shook his head and gulped down the lump in his throat.

"It _is_ a big deal", he simply said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you. Now you're upset and… damn. I can't do anything right!" Sam put down his glass and started to get up. Blaine grasped his arm and pulled him back on the bench. He started to regret it immediately because it was too violently and Sam might be think that Blaine, too, didn't respect his boundaries but Sam inhaled and leaned in for an unexpected hug. Blaine held him tight and assured him that it was okay to feel ashamed or weak.

After a few minutes Sam leaned back, wiping over his eyes.

"Let's go", Blaine whispered, not letting go of Sam's arm, sure now that body contact helped.

"No", Sam said. "I can't face the others right now. And we haven't even finished our drinks." He held up his glass, smiling brokenly but sincere. Blaine took a deep breath and nodded, stroking Sam's arm once again and then letting go. Sam pursued his hand though and entangled his fingers around it. A gesture that Blaine made happier than anything else could have even though it was under the table.

"Thanks", Sam whispered.

Blaine nodded in speechless gratitude because Sam had opened up to him. The moment felt as intimate as they were with each other on a normal evening at Blaine's house. Only when he heard some laughter around him he was reminded that they were, in fact, in public.

With his free hand he took his glass to his mouth, relaxing into the new situation. They were not speaking very much. Sam threw some glances to obvious couples around them while Blaine thought about Nationals tomorrow. He had never cared less if they'd win or lose although he would of course prefer winning.

And the date at Central Park… would Sam want to go through with it? It would be awesome, no matter what they did. Because being with Sam was awesome.

Blaine couldn't help but smiling. He put down his glass to lay his hand on their locked hands, caressing Sam's skin. Damn, they had their rough moments but somehow every single one of them only made Blaine certain that he loved Sam and that they really were good for each other. As cheesy as it sounded, they complemented each other. And as much Blaine had been in love with Kurt, the feeling of being intertwined had never been there.

Maybe that was the reason why it hadn't worked out in the end.

Blaine was on the edge of saying something like 'I love you' to Sam but he bit his lip and swallowed it down. No. Too soon. One freak out per day was enough to put the blond through.

"Nobody even looks twice", Sam said.

"Hm?"

"The guys over there – I swear they haven't let go of each other's mouths for the last ten minutes. And nobody cares."

"Yeah, well, we're in a gay bar. That's the great thing about big cities. Every scene has bars and clubs so people can just be who they are", Blaine said.

"Will we live close to a gay bar?"

"I haven't checked yet", Blaine said, smiling fondly at his boyfriend who was still intrigued by the whole environment.

"I want to kiss you", Sam suddenly said, turning to Blaine whose insides were tingling as if he never had kissed Sam before.

"I certainly won't object."

Sam eyes gazed around. His fingers were tensing a bit and Blaine stroked them.

"Don't do anything you don't feel good about."

"But that's just the thing. Kissing you is the one thing that makes me feel better no matter what. It sucks that I can't do it anywhere anytime."

"We still have our private time", Blaine said softly.

"Ugh! How can stay so calm when you have such a homophobic boyfriend?"

"You're not homophobic. You're just afraid. Come on, Sam, what would you say when one of those guys –" Blaine pointed to the kissing couple "Now would say he didn't want to make out anymore. Would you call him homophobic?"

"No, duh, he's got a boyfriend whose whole face he has sucked by now."

"Uhu", Blaine made, raising his eyebrows. Sam didn't get the point though, he kept on staring at the guys. So Blaine leaned to him and whispered into his ear: "Just like you."

Sam chuckled, allowing Blaine to drool over his cute smile. So adorable.

"I'm silly, aren't I?"

"Sometimes a little bit."

Sam leaned forwards and placed a careful smack at Blaine's lips who immediately smiled brightly.

"I'm proud of – mh." He was interrupted with another small yet tasty kiss. Afterwards Sam grinned… and looked around. Nobody was paying attention to them.

"That was easy", he said.

Blaine closed his eyes and leaned his head against Sam's shoulder, feeling an arm resting around him. He just couldn't believe they were in a public place, it was so comfy, he easily could've slept now. Except when he thought of the evening and what Sam might have planned, then his whole body got excited.


	23. Center Park

Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's a warning: diabetics must not read this chapter it contains a lot of sugar!^^

**Chapter 23** – Central Park

They went back to the hotel to check in with Mr Schue who was pretty nervous about Nationals and insisted they'd go to bed early. Everybody nodded along as if they were good teenagers and when Mr Schue had left the room the pillow fight continued. Jake and Marley sneaked out, and before the door was closed behind them, Sam tugged Blaine on the sleeve to get out, too.

It was uncannily quiet in the hallway once the door was closed properly.

"Sorry, we need some alone time – oh, you're not Ryder", Jake said as he turned around.

"Nope, definitively not. And we're off to alone time, too", Sam said, eyebrows waggling.

"So it's working with you two?", Jake curiously asked.

"Jake!" Marley poked him reproachfully. "You wouldn't ask any other couple that."

"It's okay", Blaine assured her, while Sam said: "Of course it is. Blaine and I, we complete each other."

"Aww", Marley made. Jake grinned and laid an arm around her, kissing her on the cheek. Blaine stopped to let them walk away.

"What is it?", Sam wanted to know.

"What you just said…"

"Was it too much? Oh god!" Sam threw his hands to his face but Blaine took them away.

"No, Sam, I thought exactly the same earlier today!"

"Really?"

"I… I'm really glad we're together" Blaine said. "So glad."

He very lightly let his lips brush against Sam's, leaning only back enough to make eye contact. His words weren't even halfway expressing how intense he felt, how much he enjoyed being with Sam every single second of the day.

"I'm glad, too", Sam said. "But we have to go. I booked something and don't want to be late."

And there it went, the love-is-in-the-air-spirit. Blaine stepped back and nodded, swallowing down his disappointment about the broken moment to follow Sam on his way to the lift. After all they were on their way to an official date, the first since they were a couple.

* * *

Central Park was the biggest park Blaine had ever seen. He was sitting on a bench, watching people with dogs, children and couples holding hands. Not long ago he'd been here with his boyfriend, too. But Sam had dropped him at this exact spot, told him to not move and then vanished.

The sun was already casting long shadows, brushing the rocking treetops with orange light. Despise all the noise and the pressure of Nationals tomorrow time felt like it stood still. Maybe it was the waiting for Sam that did that.

Close by, Pigeons were fighting over food leftovers and flew away when horses pulling a carriage came along. Blaine watched it in amazement, that's the kind of thing you only saw in movies. In cheesy, sappy, chick-flick movies. You get the point.

The carriage stopped right on front of him and Blaine got the chance to admire the brown horses and the typical New Yorker driving it. He even winked at Blaine, who was too intrigued by the whole thing to show any kind of reaction.

Then his heart stopped for a moment as he recognised Sam in the passenger seat. The blond boy left the carriage, carrying flowers and grinning like a mad man.

Blaine stood up even though his legs were shaking. Could this be true or was he imagining things?

But it kept happening. Sam came to a halt in front of him and offered him the flowers, a mix of red roses, gypsophila and common lilac.

"I brought you flowers, dear."

Blaine took the bouquet and put his nose into it.

"Wow, Sam, I… Thank you. I love them!"

"Would you join me for a ride?"

Sam held out his arm and Blaine simply took it. He still was too amazed to say intelligent things. After a twinkling of an eye he sat in a moving carriage, the scent of fresh flowers lingering in the air and the arm of the cutest boy in the whole world lying on his shoulders.

"How could you… when did you have the time and…"

"Please, Blaine, I'm trying to whoo you. Don't ask questions."

"Uhm… okay", Blaine said, telling himself to ease off. Woah. Alright then. Riding through Center Park on an early summer evening. Just wow.

The rocking of the carriage was steady and the people outside were so far away as if they were in another world. Blaine relaxed against Sam and took a deep breath.

"Do you like it?", Sam asked quietly.

"Yes! Yes, I do!"

"Good, I wasn't sure… how to make you happy."

"Oh, Sam…"

"No, listen. I want you to be so happy that you forget the world can be a miserable place sometimes. Like naively happy. Like a child who has never received anything but love. I know I can't do that all the time but I can try. You have given me so much already… I… can't tell you how much…" Sam started to stutter and inhaled, Blaine felt his chest moving fast. He laid a hand on it, on the place where Sam's heart was, silently telling him to take it easy.

Sam turned his head to Blaine, mumbling into his hair.

"You deserve so much more."

"This is perfect, Sam. _You_ are perfect."

Sam inhaled once more. "This is not about me. It's all about you."

"No, it's about us. At least I hope it is. Because you're the best thing to happen to me in a long time."

The carriage took a turn and drove through an alley where spots of sunlight were dancing on the ground.

"And you're the best thing that ever happened to me", Sam said. "Not only romantically, I mean. The whole year was so great. You're such a good friend. And I can't believe you really want me! I'm not good at relationships, I tend to mess it up. But you have to promise to tell me when I do something wrong so I can make it up."

"It's not about right or wrong, Sam. It's just about loving each other."

"Still, there's so much that can go wrong", Sam said. His hand stroked over Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine took his other hand into his own. He didn't say anything because all he could think of was 'I love you' and that was really too early, too much, too cheesy maybe. This date was a big gesture of Sam, progress even and they should take one step at a time.

Also, Blaine didn't know whether his feelings descended from the rose-coloured glasses of the beginning of relationships. He didn't want to say it too early and give in into the illusion that everything would be good if one only held on to it tight enough. Because he knew now that's not how things worked.

"Oh, the round is almost over", Sam said a few minutes later. "It ends at the gate."

He pointed to the entrance in the distance that they were approaching.

"Afterwards we can go grab a bite. Are you hungry?"

"A bit", Blaine said, although he was still so excited he couldn't think of eating. Sam had bought him flowers and taken him on a romantic ride. Wow. This day couldn't get any better.

* * *

But it could get worse.

"_How dare you?_"

Well-fed with food and love Blaine and Sam returned to the hotel. It was ten o'clock and Blaine hadn't thought that they'd have any encounter with other Glee members except the boys in the room. But there they were, sitting in the lobby and drinking as if tomorrow was just another vacation day. Boys and girls from Glee of whom Tina of course had to see them as soon as they entered.

Before they could flee into the lift, she stood in front of them, hands on her hips.

"How could you leave Kitty and me alone? Without another word! Gone as if you'd been kidnapped."

"Uhm, I did tell you –"

"You didn't tell me, you waved goodbye. Waved!"

"Don't be mad at Blaine, Tina, it was my fault", Sam said.

Blaine shook his head. "It wasn't anybody's _fault_. Tina, you're really overreacting. And not only today, you've been on the edge since you know about Sam and me."

"Yeah dude, you act like you're jealous", Sam said, raising his eyebrows at Tina. "Are you?"

"That's – don't change the topic!", she said.

"So you don't mind when I do this", Sam said and then took Blaine's hand into his own. Blaine sighed and shortly looked to the side. It really wasn't necessary to provoke a fight now, was it?

"Of course I don't mind", Tina said.

"And if I'd kiss Blaine?"

"Oh please, this is just childish!" She shook her head and turned around.

"Yup, jealous", Sam said.

"It would be better if I'd talk to her in private", Blaine suggested. Of course he realised that Sam hadn't let go of his hand but he felt so bad for Tina. You couldn't choose who you love!

"Now? From what I gather the room is empty", Sam said, glancing to the boys who were all sitting there, drinking and laughing.

"Oh?" Blaine locked eyes with his boyfriend who waggled his eyebrows.

* * *

Five minutes later they were on one of the beds, snogging. It topped the day in ways Blaine would've never imagined that Sam hadn't insisted on turning the lights on (after all it was almost dark outside) and his hand was resting dangerously low on Blaine's back as they were lying there, facing each other.

Gasping and smacking noises were everything they had to say for several minutes. Blaine ran through Sam's soft hair and over his neck, mouth all wet and his nose stroking Sam's facial skin. When he breathed in he had Sam in his lungs, and with breathing out he simply returned the favour.

His guts caught more fire the longer it went on but from all the evenings with Sam before he knew how to control it. Blaine just had to retreat in the right moment. Laying a hand on Sam's chest was the first step. He caressed it, running lines over the shirt and the stomach, getting back to the heart area and resting his whole hand against it, pushing so lightly Sam understood the message without having to lean back too much.

Sam stopped the kissing just as planned. He rubbed his warm lips against Blaine's cheek and his hand on the back came to the front… pulling the hand on his chest away. In the next moment Sam's body was pressing gently yet steady against Blaine who was too surprised to protest. One second later he lay under Sam, the blond's lips back on his mouth. Oh, whatever. A few more moments wouldn't do any harm and the others wouldn't come back for another half an hour. At least that's what Blaine hoped.

"Blaine…?"

"Yeah."

"No need to be shy", Sam whispered. He reached behind himself to take Blaine's arm and pulled it downwards. Blaine felt denim and firm flesh under his fingers and instinctively grasped it. Sam pressed himself tighter against Blaine, yes, deliberately and full onto his crotch. It made Blaine's mind go blank. Blood pulsed through his lower body and nowhere else, raising the heat in the room for at least ten degree. (*)

Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered something…

"Sam, are you sure?"

Hot breath in his ear. "I want to."

"Hmkay."

How could he question anything anymore. Blaine twisted one leg around Sam's and shifted his hips to feel more of Sam's heat, rubbing himself against it. They slowly found a rhythm of thrusting and breathing and kissing. Soon Blaine couldn't keep up the kissing, he rested his face on Sam's hair and gasped for air, needing more and more friction between his legs.

Every time Sam made a noise, however suppressed, it went right through Blaine's body. It was one of those that let things escalate. Sam's finger clenched in Blaine's shoulder and the blond whimpered – normally not something Blaine would've been turned on from – and Blaine came.

It was unpleasant, his trousers getting all wet but at the same time so pleasing, still breathing in Sam's scent and feeling his warmth all around him. The blond had already calmed down but remained lying on Blaine, nuzzling his neck.

During the last moments of it Blaine turned to Sam and caught his lips, simply enjoying the hotness of their mouths pressed together. His body eased off, only his heart rapped like crazy. Blaine refused to open his eyes while he started moving his lips against Sam's. His taste was all he needed.

"I might start calling you Mr Sex", Sam mumbled without pulling back.

"Only if I get to call you 'hot ass'."

"Stop your dirty talk or I can't guarantee anything."

Blaine smiled. The kiss faded out. He laid his head back on the bed and searched for Sam's eyes. Since it was dark he didn't find them, and he reached for the lamp on the bedside table.

Sam squinted his eyes as the light went on. Then he blinked and let Blaine finally look into his green stars.

"So?"

"So… what?"

"Did you like it?" Okay, this was stupid and cliché to ask but Blaine just had to.

"Dude – no, I totally hated it. Of course I liked it… seriously, Blaine!" Sam rolled his eyes and himself onto the bed.

"I mean, are you okay? No freak outs?"

"Not this time. I've spent a lot time imagining… the details". Sam blushed and Blaine couldn't help but grin. He leaned forwards to kiss Sam lightly.

"I need to change my pants."

"Maybe we shouldn't sleep next to each other tonight", Sam said. "It's too dangerous."

"As you want."

"Well, the others – oh GOD!" Sam jumped up and stared at the door. "Was it closed?"

Blaine got up himself to grab his suitcase under the bed and quickly changed as Sam went to check the door. Of course Blaine had locked it from the inside although he was nonetheless glad they hadn't been interrupted.

* * *

(*) no idea how Fahrenheit works


	24. Nationals

Thanks for your reviews!

**Chapter 24** – Nationals

After last night Blaine was so full of energy, enthusiasm and joy that he had no problem bearing the hectic of Nationals.

Of course he and Sam had slept side by side, secretly kissing each other good night and good morning. Sometimes in the night Blaine had woken up and half-consciously checked if Sam was still close by, only to go back to sleep happier than ever.

The memory of that was pulsing through his body as he was on stage with his boyfriend and friends, singing every line for Sam even when he didn't look at him.

They got in third and that was reason for a big party. Mr Schue invited them to a restaurant in town for the evening, so they went back to the hotel to change.

"It's because of Blaine that we won, because of my boyfriend!", Sam shouted through the room during the huddle of all the boys getting ready.

"No, because of my girlfriend!", Jake said. "Marley is the best."

"I like to think that we all did a good job", Ryder said while jumping on a bed. Artie and Joe were a bit more tuned down, or one might say sensible.

Although Blaine felt his cheek heat up as he heard Sam say those proud words he stepped in.

"Guys, listen to Ryder!"

"YES! Listen to me!"

"But you were _soo_ good!", Sam said. "The best singer ever!"

"The best male singer, alright", Jake said. He threw his hands up as a sign he gave in and went to stop Ryder from eating candy.

Sam rubbed his hands grinningly as he came closer to Blaine.

"See? Everybody agrees."

"We better get ready for the restaurant. Have you brought a tuxedo?"

"Why? Do we need to wear fancy stuff?"

"I'm assuming." Blaine shrugged.

"We still have an hour left though and I think I'm going for a sprint. I'm too jumpy after all of that", Sam said, bouncing on his feet. He looked to Ryder, mumbling "I hope I'm not like him" because Jake had his troubles calming the boy down.

Blaine nodded. "And I'll talk to Tina. I don't want this to stand between us the whole time. It should be a happy evening for everybody."

"Just don't fall in love with her."

"Sam", Blaine said softly, smiling a bit and putting a hand on his boyfriends shoulder. "I'm still gay. And in love with _you_."

"But don't _forget_ that."

"You can't forget that you love somebody." Okay, enough sentences with the word 'love' in it now. Blaine really had to watch his framing.

Sam glanced to the boys (Jake chasing Ryder through the room, Joe was apparently in the bathroom and Artie looked like he was sleeping on a bed) and took another step closer to Blaine, entering his private space. He lowered his head as he deepened the look into Blaine's eyes.

"Do I get a kiss so that I don't forget who you love, too?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile (maybe getting turned on a bit, too). "You can get as many kisses as you want."

Sam's hand was on his waist and pulled him in, and Blaine felt warm lips pressing against his own. Alright. Third place at Nationals and now the best boyfriend ever kissed him not so shy anymore. Blaine could live with that. He threw an arm around Sam's neck, enjoying the body contact and hungrily returning the kiss.

"Wooaah get a room!", Ryder shouted.

Their lips parted with a smack.

"We ARE in a room in case you haven't noticed", Sam said without letting go of Blaine who laid his head on the other boys shoulder.

"Yeah, but with other people so…" Jake gestured them to calm down.

"Enough PDA! Let's go eat", Ryder said.

"Not yet." Jake rolled his eyes and Sam and Blaine were left alone again. Blaine sighed and pulled himself together, placing one final kiss on Sam's cheek and stepping back.

"We'll see each other later", he said.

"Can't wait."

Blaine smiled again. "You're cute."

Sam smiled, too, and it was just what Blaine needed to make his day perfect. He held Sam's eyes and hand and had totally forgotten what he was about to do anyway.

"You want us to leave or…?", Joe's voice interrupted, coming out of the bathroom.

"No", Blaine said quickly, clearing his throat. Better not look at Sam again, he was the biggest distraction ever.

But when Blaine wanted to take back his hand, Sam wouldn't let him.

"No, we'll go", he said, pulling Blaine to the door. And he just let it happen. Then he was in the hallway, the door was closed behind them and Blaine felt wet lips on his.

"Since last night I couldn't think of anything else", Sam whispered. His hands wandered down Blaine's back, stroking his butt.

"No regrets then?", Blaine asked, eyes closed, leaning in to Sam's body.

"One", Sam said. He kissed his way to Blaine's ear and spoke quietly into it. "That we were fully closed."

Blaine shuddered. He felt his pants tightening, but he still knew where they were. He pushed Sam back a bit.

"Not here", he brought himself to say.

"Shit", Sam said, letting hit head fall onto his chest and inhaling deeply. "I'm such an ass. Sorry."

"Don't _ever_ apologise for wanting me. Ever", Blaine repeated. He got Sam to look at him, smiling shyly. It was the cutest smile on earth.

"It's just… we're in a hallway."

"Oh. Right", Sam said, glancing around. He stepped back completely and tugged his clothes.

"But I'm really glad that you liked it", Blaine said so quietly it came out as a whisper. Secretly he had feared that Sam would decide to not like the lovemaking, and from that on it wouldn't have been a big step to discover that he didn't like boys _that way_ at all and all of their romance would turn out to just be a very intense bromance.

And no, Blaine could not have lived with that.

"It's not that I have never thought about it before. When we were not together, I mean. It was just strange to actually… do it for the first time. Now I'm not freaked out anymore."

Blaine grinned as Sam glanced around as if he was waiting for people to jump out of the closed doors, point their fingers at him and shout "Gay! Gay! Gay!"

Nothing like that happened though.

But Blaine didn't take another risk of distraction. He went straight to the girl's room and knocked against it. Sam sighed and went back to the boy's door, saying: "I hope you'll wear a tuxedo, too."

"I thought you were going for a sprint?"

"First I'm gonna take a cold shower."

He grinned dirtily and in that moment Blaine decided that nothing could ever go wrong in his life ever again. That was just not possible, not with this boyfriend.

"WHAT?"

The girl's door was pulled opened with a scream, and then Unique stared blankly at Blaine.

"Uhm… can I speak to Tina?"

"TINA!"

That would've been a yes. The Asian girl appeared in the door with crossed arms.

"Blaine."

"Can we talk in private?"

A few minutes later they were sitting in the hotel lobby. Blaine hadn't said anything when Tina had ordered an adult drink. In fact he'd considered it himself, thinking about what they had to talk about. But he decided against it. He just wanted to get it over with.

"So…", he begun. Tina stared into her glass. Apparently Blaine really had to say it. He inhaled and then just blurted it out.

"Was Sam right yesterday? Were you jealous?"

Very tactful. Still, he was glad it was out.

Tina shrugged and shook her head. Then he shrugged again.

"I don't know. It's not that I still _like_ you but… it's so unfair! We were both in it with the impossible crushing and now yours has turned gay for you! So unfair!"

Blaine sighed and patted her hand. "You'll find someone, too."

"But when, Blaine, when?"

"I don't know. Sometimes things happen when you let them go and… just be easy about it."

Tina sighed and took a big sip of her drink. Blaine knew he was lucky to have Sam. If he hadn't turned out bisexual Blaine would either be lovesick with him being around all the time or maybe would've clung to one of his exes, either Kurt or Nick. Probably Kurt since he never had been in love with Nick. He had the tendency to get a little needy, he knew it himself but when it started he had no control over it.

Sam had shown some tendencies towards co-dependency himself so Blaine's biggest worry was that they would drive each other crazy after a while. But when they would be in New York, visiting different schools, they'd have enough separate time to not let this happen.


	25. Fatal words

Thank you for the reviews! And... I have to admit something. This chapter isn't pure sugar. I did plan to write a sweet ending but apparantly Sam and Blaine aren't ready yet. The good thing for you is that it will take some more chapters than I initially thought. ;-)

**Chapter 25** – Fatal words

Back in Lima Blaine threw himself into preparations to move to New York. His father had been able to get the apartment he'd found before Blaine told him to look for a three-bedroom-flat – whether he'd never let it go or had put his persuasive skills to good use Blaine hadn't asked. He was just glad to have a place where both he and Sam could reach their colleges easily from.

They had decided to already spend the summer there, a rational strategy Blaine would've avoided if it would've meant to separate earlier than necessary from Sam. But it didn't and he could relax into the pleasant anticipation of a new life in a new city with many great (and probably exhausting) years in Nyada lying ahead of him.

And then there was Sam. Retrospectively Blaine didn't think it had been very romantic to have their (more or less) first time in a hurry, with clothes on and in the bedroom they'd shared with four other boys. He didn't regret it either. He just came on think about it as another precursor to the actual sex.

The best part about it was that Sam wasn't guarded anymore. At all.

"It would be weird to do it with your parents in the house", he said the last Wednesday evening before school was ending for summer as they were doing homework on the floor.

Blaine sat up and stretched his back, not sure if he'd heard right.

"What?"

"We can't do it were I live, either. Do we actually have to wait until New York… again?" Sam chewed on his pencil, staring at the floor.

"It's only one week now until we're moving", Blaine said. He swallowed down the excitement about Sam's obvious plans to inaugurate their apartment and focused on his homework. Well, tried to focus. And failed as Sam threw away his pencil and yawned.

"Damn it, Blaine, I have needs."

"Wow, very romantic", Blaine heard himself say.

"Oh come on, tell me you haven't had naughty thoughts since last Saturday."

Blaine had never imagined that he'd be shy when it was time to talk about sex. But he also had never imagined to _talk_ about it, with all his former boyfriends there hadn't been far reaching conversations about the physical stuff. His first time had been with a guy he'd dated only for short and he hadn't even known it was Blaine's first time. With Kurt then it had been the other boys first time and it was more or less only about him. With Nick, well… it was just physical. Now Sam. Blaine had thought too long about him and held back too often that it wouldn't feel strange now to be open about it.

He cleared his throat. "Of course I have."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Sam, do you really think now is the right time for that?"

"Well, yeah", Sam said, leaning against the bed end. "Do you wanna know what I think? I kind of wonder what it's like to touch your dick. The only dick I've ever touched is my own. Maybe you could touch mine, too. We could be naked and touch each other's dicks."

"Okay", Blaine said, looking into his sheets. The heat had risen to his head and guts and there was no chance his face wasn't red as a tomato.

"I don't know how the sex would work, though. How does it work with two guys? Does one have to… in his ass? Because I can't imagine that this is pleasant. Doesn't it hurt?"

Blaine cleared his throat. "No one _has_ to do anything. There's no such thing as right and wrong and it's not only sex if it imitates the straight sexual act."

"Oh. Okay." Sam bit his lip and simply looked at Blaine. But that combined with the topic they were talking about was enough to make him heat up even more. His hands were shaking a bit (he could hide it easily though) and his knees were feeling weak.

"So… do you want to… go for a drink?"

"Like now?" Blaine widened his eyes. Sam couldn't possible start talking him into the mood and then want to go out.

"Yes, now! I'm buying. It's a date. A romantic date, right?"

Blaine grinned, seeing what this was about. He'd complained about the lack of romance just a few minutes ago so…

"Are you doing this to get into my pants?"

"No. What are you thinking? I'm just like every other teenage boy with a hot boyfriend and simply want to have dates without anything going on under the sheets. Dude!" Sam rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm trying to get into your pants."

"I'm flattered", Blaine said. He crawled to Sam and then straddled him, letting his lips hover in front of the other boys, lightly touching them as he spoke on.

"Just today it's okay to not be romantic", he whispered.

"I like romance, too, you know", Sam said.

"Yeah I know", Blaine said. As he finally let his lips rest on Sam's, he felt two hands on his butt.

Now there was no way this could go very far. As Sam had said, Blaine's parents were downstairs and it would be a pity to have another hushed and hurried encounter. But before Blaine even could finish that thought one of Sam's hands wandered to his front and stroke his crotch. Blaine hadn't realised he was that hard already. He instinctively humped against Sam's hand before his brain could take control again.

"Wait, wait!", he said, pulling away from the kiss. Sam's cheeks were red and his eyes stayed half-closed.

"What", he said breathlessly. The hand didn't move. Well, it didn't move away. It stroked once more and then nestled at Blaine's zipper.

Blaine quickly grabbed Sam's wrist.

"Please, let me touch you", Sam groaned.

Sam's long, warm, naked fingers wrapped around Blaine's bare hard-on?

The thought alone made his trousers even tighter. Blaine only realised his hands were undoing his zipper himself as he heard the fizzling noise.

Sam exhaled against Blaine's cheek, and turned his head down to look as Blaine opened his trousers. Sam hooked his fingers onto the waistband of the red briefs. Then he inhaled and looked up into Blaine's eyes.

"Not like this?", he said quietly, making it sound like a question.

"Are you serious?", Blaine said. "How can you stop now?"

"I…" Sam's finger retreated. Instead, they wrapped around Blaine's hand and his other hand caressed lightly his back.

"Because it would be hastened and not at all what you deserve. I know, that's not what I'm supposed to say but this is about love, right, not only sex?"

"Why shouldn't you…"

"Blaine", Sam interrupted. "Did you not hear me?"

"What?" Blaine had some trouble concentrating since his still open zipper hadn't taken back the promise of satisfaction being imminent. His pulse was vibrating through his abdomen and why couldn't Sam just… a few strokes nothing more…

And Sam leaned towards him, alright, but only to lean his cheek against Blaine's. A few minutes they breathed together in unison, and Blaine started to calm down.

Then Sam said it right into his ear.

"I think I love you."

Blaine pulled back and stared at his boyfriend.

"No. Don't."

"What?"

"Don't say it already! You can't know for sure, you can't… we're only together since a few weeks!"

"Calm down, Blaine, I didn't ask you to marry me!"

"Oh, oh, don't you dare!" Blaine pointed his finger at Sam and stood up, closing his zipper. Sam held up his hands in confusion and stood himself.

"You don't even know for sure if this is just a phase", Blaine said, thinking of Tina's words and Sam's doubts right before Nationals. He knew Sam was quick with the 'I love you' but Blaine didn't want quick. He wanted slow and everlasting. Saying it for the first time after one year. Being sure about it after three years, if not five. Sam couldn't possible know already.

"Wait, if you think I'm in a phase then why are you even with me? Why are you willing to _move in_ with me? Because when I'm over it we can go back to being best friends, or what? Is that your plan?"

"What? No – I'm…"

"Is this why you don't mind if we do it on your bedroom floor, unplanned and unromantic and just like… well, hookers instead of making love like a couple?"

"Sam, now you're getting in over your head. Calm down."

Sam calmed down, yes, and didn't say anything anymore. He chewed on his lip, gathered his schoolwork and then stood in front of Blaine.

"I'm going home."

"I can see that", Blaine said, fists clenched together. He wanted to beg Sam not to go but on the other hand didn't see why he should be the sensible one now when initially he was the one being upset. And instead of apologising (_for saying I love you?_) Sam had turned the tables 180° and made it all about Blaine not being serious? When all Blaine wanted was being serious and sincere, wanted this relationship to last. _That's why you don't say the words after five weeks, for heaven's sake!_


	26. Doubts

**T**hank you for your reviews! As to answer the anonymous guest question: I thought since there were times they didn't even made the top ten Nationals are pretty hard and the 3rd place was pretty good...^^

**Chapter 26** – Doubts

"I told you so!"

"And I told _you_ we're not broken up!"

"Blaine, please, don't be uptight and cling to the past. That never works out."

Blaine took a deep breath and shut his locker carefully. He had thought talking with Tina about Sam's and his fight would actually help him. But now she was back in her 'bitter-mode', still not believing Sam could ever be serious about boys.

Not very helpful when one of the reasons why they'd fought was because Blaine had questioned that himself.

Well, not exactly questioned it but it was still on the table and Blaine didn't want to pretend it wasn't. And it wasn't even the main problem. It wasn't about if Sam could love a boy. It was about his neediness and his drive for constancy and his way to dive into something way too fast and too strong so that in the end nobody would be surprised when it ended.

Blaine sighed, let Tina stand there on her own (without feeling guilty since she kept talking about how they both were single now) and went to his class.

Of course he knew Sam had issues. Just as Blaine had issues himself. Nobody was exempt from that.

Before he reached class he heard Tina's voice echo in his head 'It's a phase' and suddenly a thought hit him that made him stop in the middle of the hallway.

What if Sam only thought he was into Blaine because he was the one who'd provided him security and listened to his problems all the year while his girlfriend hadn't done any of those things? Mixed with some willingness to experiment it could've happened easily that Sam thought he was in love…?

_Oh, damn you, Tina._

But no, Blaine knew it wasn't her fault. He should be grateful that she continued to be sceptical because otherwise he'd still be running around naively happy thanks to the rose-coloured glasses of love.

* * *

There he was. Sitting alone between Ryder and Jake who didn't get an answer when they spoke to him. And Sam just poked his food without eating it, staring into the distance. It was pitiful to watch and broke Blaine's heart. He had to make it good again, had to make that boy smile again. He needed to hear his laugh and that right next to him.

Like now.

"Come, we'll sit with Marley and Unique", Tina said, pulling him to the other side of the unofficial Glee table.

"Tomorrow is graduation day, can you believe it? That came _so fast_! Hey girls!" Tina sat down quickly while Blaine first put his tray on the table and glanced to Sam. He may have stared for some moments because Sam lifted his eyes and met his gaze.

Blaine gulped. Was he that weak and had that few power of endurance that he would go to Sam right now? And wasn't it just their thing that all their fights were over in almost no time?

But was this about the fight or about Blaine's doubts that Sam knew what he was feeling?

"Blaine, come on!" Tina pulled him out of his thoughts and out of the eye contact, too, as Blaine instinctively looked to her. To emphasize her words she waved him to sit down.

"You're right", he said to her. "Tomorrow is graduation day and the final prom, an important time of our lives. And I don't want my memory of this day neither to be that I wasn't talking to Sam nor do I want to experience this without him."

He picked up his tray and slowly walked to the other side, not looking back. He could imagine Tina's face just fine, thank you very much.

Sam looked up as Blaine sat down opposite to him.

"I don't need your pity", he said.

"Good, because I don't pity you."

"Tsk."

"Can we please talk about yesterday?"

"I don't know… Not here, no." Sam shook his head. Blaine leaned back and picked up his fork.

"Well, today's Thursday but I think we can make an exception and meet after school."

"How gracious of you."

Blaine sighed silently and began eating his pasta. Did Sam seriously think that Blaine… well, what _did_ he think? He knew that Blaine had crushed on him and that it had deepened over time. He knew it.

"I still don't have a prom date!", Ryder exclaimed loudly, slapping on the table.

"Me neither. It's okay to go alone", Sam said. Blaine almost spitted out his noodles.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Yeah, I was assuming you two would go together, too", Ryder said, looking confused at Sam who on his part looked at Blaine.

"What? That would be pretty official, and we've agreed to only tell our Glee club friends."

"Well, then unofficial – without dancing and stuff", Blaine said. They hadn't talked about prom but he'd planned to share this evening with Sam. There was no other way!

"I don't know", Sam shrugged and ate. Ryder turned away discretely and Blaine leaned over the table.

"Sam, I'd be so honoured if you'd be my prom date. Would you do this for me? Please."

"Hmmm." Sam puckered his lips. "Are you sure I'm not over my 'phase' by tomorrow?"

"Oh – Sam, no. Don't start this now. Okay, we'll talk about that tonight, too", Blaine said.

"Are you sure I'm not over my phase by tonight already?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and decided to not say anything. Not here anyway.

* * *

Blaine bought red roses before he drove to Sam's house. Burt opened the door, and the moment Blaine saw Kurt's father he started to wonder if he knew that Blaine was dating his host son and what he thought about it.

Well, Blaine holding the red roses in his hands and wearing men perfume would make sure he knew now.

"Blaine, hello! Come in. Sam didn't tell me you'd come by. Oh, are those for me?" He gestured to the roses and laughed, and Blaine laughed, too, glad it wasn't awkward. It never was with Burt, and Blaine didn't know how the man could be relaxed and good spirited in every situation.

"I'm afraid not", he said. "They are a peace offering."

Burt nodded. "Flowers are always good for that. Wait, I'm telling Sam you're here. Boy seems a bit down since yesterday, hopefully you can help with that."

"I'm trying to, Mr Hummel-Hudson, I'm trying to."

"How often do I have to tell you to call me Burt?", he said, already on the stairs. Blaine smiled and nodded and said "Burt" and then the man was gone and Blaine went to the mirror to check his hair.

It was still gelled. Everything was fine, no reason to be nervous.

"Just go up." Burt came down again, gesturing upstairs. Blaine waited until he left the stairs and entered them himself. Before he could take a step, Burt laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You're gonna take care of him, right? When you'll be in New York?"

"Of course", Blaine said.

"Good. I hope it'll work out." Burt knocked his shoulder two times and then went away, leaving Blaine to wonder if he meant the life in New York or his and Sam's relationship.


	27. The talk & Epilogue

Hey! Thank you for you reviews, I'm grateful for every single one of them! And I'm so sorry for the wait! RL happened and also I was a bit perfectionistic with this last chapter. But to make up for the wait it a bit longer than usual. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 27** – The talk

Blaine knocked on Sam's door and waited for the 'come in'.

He knew exactly what he was going to say. He'd apologise for his over the top reaction and explain to Sam why he'd been so terrified to hear 'I love you'. And how he wanted them to take their time, take things slow, so that it would work out and they'd be together for a very long time.

Blaine's sappy romantic side had already started to think about whether Sam could be the one and only, his true soulmate, love of his life. _But._ He'd thought that about Kurt, too, he'd been so confident that they would end up marrying and being together for eternity and now it was over. So maybe (just maybe) it'd be advisable to act like a grown-up and _not_ think in terms of cheesy love movies. High expectations a la Moulin Rouge might not be appropriate for real life after all.

Of course that didn't mean one should not be romantic.

As Sam told him to come in, Blaine let the roses enter first.

"Sam Evans", he said as he had entered himself and closed the door behind him. Sam was standing there, arms crossed. Normally not a good sign. But the corner of his mouth already twitched and Blaine knew the roses had already started to work.

"Would you go to prom with me?", he continued, going nearer to Sam. The boy took his arms down, folding his hands and waggling on his feet. His could barely hold back a smile now, Blaine saw it in his eyes.

"What if I'm over my phase tomorrow?", he nonetheless said.

"Well, if the unlikely case of you not liking me anymore occurs I'll simply make you fall in love with me again", Blaine said with his most charming voice, knowing he sounded secure although he didn't feel it. "I'm not gonna let you go that easy, trust me."

Sam bit his lip. "Why did you freak out yesterday? I thought that was my job."

Blaine sighed and went to sit down on the bed, putting the roses on his knees.

"I have my insecurities, too, you know", he said.

"No, I don't know. You seem so confident and self-assured and… perfect", Sam said. He remained standing for a few seconds, then sat down next to Blaine.

"I'm far, far away from perfect, believe me", Blaine said. "And yesterday I was frightened. I don't want to precipitate things because I'm afraid the faster it goes the faster it ends. We've just started and if there is one thing I don't wanna lose right now, even with New York and Nyada on the table, it's you."

Sam frowned. "You think saying 'I love you' is the beginning of the end?"

"No, but I think if we say it too early… it would be overused and lose its intensity." Blaine shrugged. He didn't know what the definition of 'too early' was. Maybe every couple had its own speed.

"And then you said what Tina had said. That maybe it's a phase." Sam fumbled his hands. "That wasn't nice."

"I didn't mean it like that", Blaine quickly said, laying a hand on Sam's twitchy fingers. "I admit I'm a little unsure as to… well, I'm your first boyfriend. And the first is statistically very seldom the one you end up growing old with."

Oh god, exaggerated words again. Now Sam thought Blaine wanted to arrange his whole future around him.

"Wow… you're almost as insecure as I am", Sam marvelled.

Blaine chuckled. "I told you I'm not perfect."

"Well, you are to me. There's nothing I could discover about you that would make you less perfect. Like, what you just said? It's adorable. I'm glad you are afraid because it shows that you care."

Sam entwined his fingers with Blaine's and smiled at him. He returned it only half-heartedly, still thinking of Tina's argument (or had it been Blaine's own thoughts?) of how Sam maybe just liked him because he had been the only one being there for him.

The nasty little nagging voice saying that Sam would fall in love for real with someone else as soon as they were in New York was not easy told to shut up.

"So... are we good again? I promise I won't say 'I love you' any time soon", Sam said.

Blaine smiled and grasped Sam's hand somewhat tighter. "Thanks. But you haven't answered my question…?"

He looked expectantly at his boyfriend, whose right corner of his mouth lifted.

"Dude! Of course I'm your prom date!"

"Oh! Good." Blaine sighed. Then he remembered the roses and gave them to Sam who took them with some colour on his cheeks.

"Roses are for girls", he whispered.

"Roses are for the person you adore. Sam…?"

"Yeah?" Sam reluctantly took his eyes and nose from the roses and looked at Blaine.

"What did you mean yesterday… You immediately thought I'm not serious with you…? You have to know that I am. I told you in the beginning my feelings are very strong and they still are."

Blaine held his breath, waiting for Sam's answer. It came in the form of a shrugging and eyes locking.

"I don't know. That's the thing I'm constantly afraid of. And I just told you… how I feel and you…" Sam looked away, gulping, and Blaine couldn't stand even the slightest possibility of tears. He pressed Sam's hand tighter still, wondering if it would be a good idea to address the topic of Sam's feelings. But the boy obviously needed to talk about it and Blaine decided to just listen. If he had to discover that Sam's feelings weren't what Sam thought they were Blaine would just have to suffer through it without telling him. Because they'd still go to New York together, that much was sure.

"Tell me now", Blaine quietly said. "I'm not gonna freak out, I promise."

"Really?"

"Go on." Blaine nodded and pulled one leg up on the bed, making himself comfortable. Sam put the roses aside and turned fully towards Blaine, taking both of his hands into his.

"I'm not good at this", he said, inhaling deeply. "I just – I'm surer about my feelings now than I was at the beginning. I thought maybe I was curious and wanted to try things. But the more I touched you or just knew we were together the better I felt. Like really good. It just felt like… you know, that's how it should've been all along. You and me. But it's also scary. I was jealous when you were with other guys but now I'm really anxious like… thinking you'll realise any time now that you could have anybody, and there are so much better dudes out there than me and…" Sam took a deep breath and looked into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine saw his insecurity and pain. The worst part was that it hit right home, those words could've come from his mouth and for one moment Blaine was speechless, feeling his own fears and not being able to comfort Sam.

"No", was all he could bring out.

"I'm sorry, that was about my anxiety again, not about you", Sam whispered. "I've thought so much about that you are a boy. It was weird first but then I started not to care. Blaine… can I say that… I've imagined it was your cock when I touched myself."

The last part Sam spoke even quieter and Blaine leaned a bit forwards to get it. As he did, he chuckled, not being able to dismiss the picture of Sam's 'practice'.

"You did?"

"Well, now this was about sex and not about feelings! Oh, see, I told you I'm not good at this!" Sam pulled back his hands to put them in front of his face.

"Sam, I want to hear about everything you are going through! I can imagine it's strange that you are together with a boy now, after all those girls."

"Not that many!", Sam said quickly. "I'm not… Am I a man whore?"

"No, of course not", Blaine said. "You were trying to find yourself. You still are."

"But this, Blaine, what we have – it's different. I think about you, I miss you and when we're together I feel so great and happy. I know that – I can say this, okay, you totally said it, too, don't think I've forgotten it! I know that I'm in love with you. It's getting clearer every day, that's why I didn't want… on the floor…"

He made a break and looked somewhat caught in his thoughts. Blaine leaned back, breathing in, not taking his eyes off of Sam. He'd said he was sure.

He'd said he was sure that he was in love.

That was everything Blaine had hoped to hear. Maybe what they had contained more than taking care of one another (although that was important, too). Maybe their relationship was stronger than he (and Tina) had dared to believe until now, and they wouldn't end any time soon.

Without having planned it, Blaine glided to him and pressed his lips against Sam's soft cheek.

"Oh!", Sam said. "I'm not done."

"You've said everything that is important", Blaine smiled. He took Sam's hand again. "So you haven't forgotten what I let slip the day we came together?"

"Are you kidding? Those words were everything I thought about from then on. And I don't mean occasionally I mean every fucking second of my poor existence."

"And yet yesterday…"

"Well, you could've changed your mind." Sam shrugged. Blaine kissed Sam's shoulder – or rather sweater – and shook his head.

"Now _you_ are kidding. I'm crazy about you. I can't stop thinking about you, or dreaming about you, and I need you in my life like the air I breathe."

"Oh, great, wow, that's what I should have said! Why can't I come up with poetic stuff like that?"

Sam sighed so heavily that Blaine chuckled to himself.

"That's all you have to say?"

"No, what I have to say is… Me, too." Sam grinned from one ear to another and went for a hug. Blaine threw his arms around him, pressing his nose against the other boy's neck. They hold tight for many moments and they only let go to shower each other with kisses. Not the usual let-me-taste-you-kisses, more hold-on-to-me-kisses.

The kisses said 'I love you'.

And Blaine was okay with that.

**Epilogue**

The move to New York wasn't as hectic as Blaine had thought it would be. They just boarded an airplane – suitcases checked in – and flew to the Big Apple. His father had gotten a furnished apartment so they only had to buy small stuff for the kitchen and bathroom.

It wasn't the Ritz but it was theirs. And although Blaine tried to stay realistic and not be overly enthusiastic he couldn't help but feel how perfect the life in New York would be.

Maybe that optimism rooted in the fact that Sam had scheduled (to show Blaine that he hadn't forgotten about the organising, or to build up some tension – as if _that_ was necessary) 'making love' for the third evening in town.

"Why the third?", Blaine asked as he saw the entry on the schedule that Sam had pinned to the fridge (written in red capital letters).

"No reason. Just thought I'd give you some time to let it sink in."

"Uhuu." Blaine grinned. "You just want to tease me."

"I swear I would never do that!" But Sam grinned, too, and leaned in to steal a little kiss.

* * *

On the specific day Sam left the apartment and came back with champagne and red roses. Since Blaine knew what was coming (see, a date schedule was so useful!) he'd showered and dressed up (a tuxedo wasn't overdressing, right?), put on some cologne and only gelled his hair lightly because Sam liked to mess it up anyway.

Like a cliché seductive woman from the movies he lied down on his bed and watched Sam pour the champagne into flutes. He was wearing a tuxedo, too, Blaine had been very relieved once he had seen it.

"You are such a gentleman."

Just as Blaine said it (in a voice he hoped wasn't too porny) the champagne flooded over the top of the glass and dribbled down to the floor.

"Shit!" Sam jumped back and held the glass away from him. The bottle tilted and let some champagne out, too, and Sam swore again. Blaine got up and fetched paper towels from the kitchen.

"I – Damn it, Blaine, I've ruined it", Sam said when Blaine came back to the room, laying the tissues on the wet floor.

"Sam, you've spilled champagne. I think we can handle this", he said.

"But I wanted the evening to be perfect."

"Sam, look at me." Blaine stood up and waited until Sam did, too. "Being perfect isn't about making no mistakes. It's about forgiving them. Stop punishing yourself for being human."

Sam smiled one sided. "You're so wise."

"No, I'm human too. And I need my man now." Blaine smiled and stepped closer, laying his hands on Sam's shoulder and placing a kiss on his lips. Sam pulled him closer in and for a few moments they just stood there, lips meeting each other.

"Bed?", Blaine whispered without letting go too much.

"Wait!" Sam pulled back and carefully poured the rest of the champagne into the flutes. He gave one to Blaine and they charged their glasses to one another.

"Here's to our new life in New York!", Sam said.

"Here's to us." Blaine grinned and drank a sip.

"Right. Now we're ready to initiate the young padawan into the art of loving", Sam said with a disguised voice, putting his flute down on the commode.

Blaine chuckled. "Okay, first of all you are the one who needs initiation, remember? New to gay sex et cetera? And I knew we shouldn't have watched 'Star Wars' yesterday."

"Oh, come on, you loved it. Just like you love me." Sam grinned and his mouth was back. Blaine didn't have the opportunity to protest and had other things on his mind, anyway.

They were stumbling to bed and Blaine took off Sam's suit jacket, starting to unbutton his shirt. He could only do the first three buttons then he had to take back his arms because Sam was dragging on his sleeves. Blaine's jacket vanished, too.

They reached the bed and Blaine lay down. Sam followed him, crawled over Blaine and sat down on his tights.

"I don't know why you made the effort of dressing at all", he said as he undid Blaine's buttons.

"Don't know it myself", Blaine grinned. He let his hands wander over Sam's body, muscular and firm and warm. There was too much fabric on it though. Maybe one or two buttons of Sam's shirt were ripped from it as Blaine hasted to get it off of his boyfriend but who cared about details.

Ah, finally some smooth skin under his hands.

"Oh god, you're perfect", Blaine mumbled, not sure whether because of Sam's abs or because the other boy's fingers were gliding over his own naked stomach now, leaving a hot trace of tingling desire on his skin.

"No, you are", Sam breathed against Blaine's mouth before they kissed. Their bare chests stroke each other. His whole body were burning now and Blaine didn't know why on earth they had waited so long. He moaned as their thighs rubbed together.

Sam's mouth went away and instead placed wet kisses on his chest. Blaine got up slightly to take off his shirt completely, then let himself sink into the pillow and enjoy Sam's actions. He felt fingers stroking hesitatingly over his crotch.

"Can I?", Sam whispered.

"I insist", Blaine uttered, wondering how he still could talk sensible. But that was over now for sure as Sam opened his zipper and pulled off his trousers. Blaine lifted his thighs and shuddered from the sudden cold – Sam hadn't bothered to let his briefs on and Blaine was naked now. His breath raced as he watched Sam's face.

His boyfriend curiously looked at Blaine's dick. He gently touched it and although Blaine knew it was for testing purposes he laid back, shivering from head to toe because of what Sam's fingers did.

"Do you like that?"

"You bet I do", Blaine mumbled, eyes closed. His hand embraced Sam's down there and showed him to go faster. He did. Blaine took back his hand and felt himself getting completely hard thanks to Sam, it was so wonderful, so good.

"Beautiful", Sam said right into Blaine's ear. He turned his head and found his mouth, wet and delicious.

"Let's see what you've got, shall we?", Blaine uttered. His hand wandered over Sam's butt to the front and he buried his finger shortly in Sam's crotch. The blonde groaned, turned slightly to get a grip of his zipper and opened it. Blaine wanted to get inside but Sam started to pull off his trousers so Blaine took back his hand a bit to help him.

"There. Okay." Sam sat up to free his ankles and Blaine couldn't help but stare at his cock. As Sam threw his trousers away, Blaine was up himself and sat before him, one hand on his thigh, eyes locked with Sam's.

"Do you want me to touch you?", he said quietly, letting his hand wander somewhat closer.

"Yes." Sam wetted his lips and looked down.

"Really?" Blaine held back a chuckle and playfully tipped his fingers against Sam's stomach.

"Do it, Blaine, I didn't wait all this months for you to tease me."

"Oh… yeah you did", Blaine grinned. Looking down he saw it worked, Sam grew towards him without any touch. But Blaine didn't want to torture him. He enclosed his fingers around him, letting his other hand stroke over Sam's back. Only that Sam let himself sink back onto the bed, taking Blaine with him.

"Anderson, you son of a bitch", Sam groaned.

"What, you don't like it? Okay." Blaine let go. But before Sam's eyes flew open in protest he placed himself fully at him, hot skin on skin, and let their mouths meet. Sam went with it. He entangled his leg around Blaine's and rubbed his cock against him.

Blaine closed his eyes, letting himself fall right into Sam. His arms, his chest, mouth, legs, balls… everything, he was everywhere.

He shortly wondered whether it went too fast as they budged against the mattress, groaning and getting harder by second. But they had all the time in the world for more extensive sex. Knowing Sam Blaine guessed there were some movie roleplaying games coming, too.

Smiling about that (_that'll be interesting_) he grinded their members together, never letting go of Sam's mouth until he pulled away to moan heavily into Blaine's ear and cut his fingers into his back. Feeling Sam's liquid under his fingers, Blaine came, too, and his heart never stopped racing even after they'd laid together for some minutes.

"Wow." Sam spoke first.

"I know."

"Tell me again why I freaked out about it?"

Blaine patted Sam's neat chest. "You're young."

"And stupid, apparently."

"Oh, come on, Sam. Don't start this now. You're clever, intelligent and so sexy."

Sam grinned. "Just wanted to hear it."

"Idiot." Blaine leaned over for a kiss.

Yes, definitively, there was more to come. The city was theirs now and the new life awaiting them was promising a glorious future. Or maybe it was the relationship with Sam that made Blaine feel that way. In every case he knew it was going to be fantastic.

**End**

A/N Thank you again for reviewing and reading my story at all! If you liked my writing (and I hope that's the reason you read until the bitter end) you should watch out for my next story – 'Twins For Blaine' (not mpreg, it's about Evan Evans (and Blam OF COURSE) lol).


End file.
